Winter Tale (ChanBaek)
by Novita Park
Summary: Selama ini Bianca masih menyimpan kenangan Pria itu di dalam hati. Tak ada seorang pun yang bisa menggantikan pria itu meskipun hati nya telah tersakiti. " aku dapat mengisi kekosongan di hatimu.. biarakan aku masuk" - "aku mau mencobanya"- " Hanya percaya padaku. "
1. Winter Tale Chap 1

**Winter Tale ~**

**Story : Novita_Park**

**Cast :**

**•Park Chanyeol**

**•Byun Baekhyun as Bianca Byun**

**•Oh Sehun**

**• dll**

***Ide pemikiran dari author sendiri semoga para reader menyukai dan menghargai**

**Happy Reading**

.

.

.

Jangan pergiii hiks..."

" Maaf... "

"Jangan... kau tidak bisa melakukan ini padaku, tolong... jangan pergii"

Bianca tak menyerah menggenggam pergelangan tangan namja yang ada di hadapan nya itu.

Namun semakin kuat Bianca menggenggam lengan itu, semakin kuat pula namja berbibir kisable itu melepasnya.

" Aku harus pergi... "

" Oppa...!!! ANDWEE!!!!

Dan setelah itu, Bianca pasti akan terbangun dari tidurnya. Setelah terbangun Bianca pasti akan menagis tersedu-sedu bahkan sampai membuat sang ibu dan adik laki-laki nya khawatir.

Ya ini memang sangat klise sekali tapi memang itu yang Bianca rasakan sejak kejadian itu terjadi kira-kira sudah 3 tahun yang lalu.

Namun 1 tahun belakangan Bianca sudah mulai lupa dengan kejadian itu karena Bianca sudah sibuk bekerja di salah satu Perusahaan P'elx bidang Elektronik di Seoul.

Tapi jika kalian bertanya apakah Bianca masih memikirkan namja itu tentu dan pasti jawabanya adalah IYA.

Bianca tidak bisa menampik, ia pernah mendengar seorang teman nya berkata bahwa "Cinta pertama pasti akan terkenang di hati" ya itu memang benar.

Seperti saat ini, Bianca tengah menatap dirinya di depan cermin dan malah melamun. Sebelum lamunan nya berlanjut, Bianca mendengar ketukan di pintu kamarnya sangat keras.

"Nunna...kau sedang apa? "

Bianca pun tersadar mendengar teriakan dari sang adik lalu dengan cepat memoleskan sebuah lipstik berwarna peach di bibirnya.

" wae?? " jawab Bianca malas.

" cepat turunlah.. eomma sudah menunggu mu"

"aiss... tunggu sebentar, bukankah biasanya eomma tidak terburu buru .." celetuk Bianca sambil memakai blezer berwarna peach yang bertengger di lengan kursi rias nya.

" tidak usah banyak bicara cepat lah nunna... kalau tidak aku akan mendobrak--"

Pintu pun Bianca buka dan tampak lah sang adik yang telah berpakaian rapi di depan nya.

"eiii... kenapa kau rapi sekali?? "

Kemarahan Bianca sirna saat melihat penampilan rapi sang adik.

" kenapa? aku ingin melamar kerja" jawab Sehun sambil berlalu untuk segera ke ruang makan.

"apa?? dengan penampilan mu dan sikapmu itu kau ingin melamar kerja?? siapa yang mau menerima mu? " ejek Bianca sambil menyeimbangkan langkah kaki sang adik yang panjang.

" wajah ini adalah asetku yang terbaik"

Mendengar perkataan Sehun, Bianca hanya bisa tertawa sambil berjalan mendekati sang ibu.

" Apa yang membuatmu senang sekali Bee" ucap Bora yang sedang menuangkan sup di mangkung putra putri nya itu.

"eomma... apa Sehun sudah bicara pada eomma? " tanya Bianca sambil duduk di tempat duduk nya, yaitu di sebelah kiri dan Sehun sebelah kanan sang eomma.

" maksut mu tentang Sehun yang ingin melamar kerja? "

Bianca hanya mengangguk menanggapi perkataan sang eomma.

" bukan kah Sehun sudah lulus? jika dia mau bekerja kenapa tidak? "

Sehun yang mendengar perkataan sang ibu tersenyum simpul sambil memakan sarapan nya.

Sebenarnya Bianca sangat menyayangkan jika adik nya itu bekerja. Tidak seperti diri nya, Sehun sangat pandai dalam hal akademis dan Bianca menyarankan untuk adik nya itu kuliah.

Tapi Sehun dengan tegas langsung menolak usulan kakak nya itu.

Sehun ingin mencari uang dan membantu orang tua nya. Ya karena ayah nya sudah tiada saat ia masih sekolah 2 tahun lalu.

Sebenarnya untuk keuangan di keluarga Byun ini sangat ber kecukupan. Mendiang ayah Bianca, Byun Leeteuk telah mendirikan sebuah perusahaan untuk sang ibu di bidang fashion. Dan saat ini Perusahaan B'bless cukup sukses bersaing dengan Perusahaan besar lain nya.

Dan Sehun sebagai anak laki-laki satu-satunya di keluarga Byun merasa harus bertanggung jawab dengan Ibu dan sang kakak. Maka dari itu Sehun selalu bertekat bahwa setelah lulus sekolah, ia akan langsung bekerja.

Kenapa tidak meneruskan Perusahaan ibunya? Sehun pasti akan menjawab itu bukan pasion nya di bidang fashion, Perusahaan itu harus diambil alih oleh seseorang yang tau fashion seperti sang kakak yaitu anak pertama di keluarga Byun, Bianca Byun.

"Jika sudah selesai, ayo cepat berangkat " ucap nyonya Byun sambil berjalan meletakkan piring kotor di washtafel.

" eohh... kalian akan berangkat bersama? " Tanya Bianca kaget.

Karena adik nya itu selalu memakai motor besarnya yang sangat ia benci.

Ya karena motor putih milik adiknya itu sangat tinggi, dan Bianca pasti akan di cela habis-habisan saat membonceng motor laknat itu.

" kenapa kau tak memakai motor besarmu? "

" aku tidak mau membuat rekan kerja ku terpesona nanti"

Bianca hanya bisa menepuk dadanya keras-keras saat mendengar perkataan Sehun yang tingkat kePD-an nya melebihi tinggi badan nya sendiri.

"aigoo... eomma... cepat bawa Sehun pergi sebelum aku memuntahkan kembali sarapan berharga ini"

Mendengar celotehan Bianca, Bora pun segera menyambar kunci mobil yang berada di meja makan.

"kalau begitu kami pergi dulu... jangan lupa mengunci pintu Bee"

"Baiklah... hatii-hati dijalan... "

Pintu pun tertutup dan menyisahkan Bianca seorang diri.

" astaga...jam berapa ini!!"

Setelah melihat jam di lengan kiri nya, dengan sedikit berlari Bianca pun mengambil tas dan segera keluar dari rumah untuk pergi ke halte.

Hanya 5 menit saja Bianca telah sampai di halte. Tak terlalu banyak orang yang menunggu Bus hari ini. Dengan menetralkan deru nafasnya ia pun berdiri di barisan paling depan sambil mendengarkan musik kesukaan nya melalui headset .

" ajussi...butuh berapa lama lagi"

Dengan tak sabaran, seorang pria berdiri di samping sebuah mobil yang mogok dengan wajah yang cukup khawatir.

" sebaiknya Tuan muda naik bus saja, mobil ini harus di bawa ke bengkel " Jawab Tuan Ahn yang menemani sopir yang sedang mengutak-atik mesin mobil .

" aisss...menyusahkan saja"

Pemuda itu pun segera berlari namun baru beberapa langkah, sosok pemuda bersurai hitam itu pun menoleh.

" Ajussi segera pulang saja. Mintalah orang lain untuk menunggu mobil itu"

Tanpa memperlihatkan ekspresi apapun, Pemuda itu pun kembali berlari.

" Tuan muda Chanyeol tidak pernah berubah" Sambil menatap punggung sang tuan muda, Tuan Ahn tersenyum menanggapi tingkah anak majikan nya itu.

Dengan sedikit terburu, Chanyeol berjalan ke arah halte bus yang sudah ada di depan matanya.

Jam di lengan tangan nya masih menunjukan pukul 7 lebih 15 menit dan masih 45 menit sebelum rapat paginya dimulai.

Chanyeol pun berdiri sambil menunggu bis datang di samping seorang wanita yang tengah sibuk dengan ponsel pintarnya.

Jaman sekarang orang-orang sudah kecanduan gadget ,pikirnya.

Tak seberapa lama bis pun datang, orang-orang yang sedari tadi menunggu mulai memasuki bis satu persatu. Terkecuali wanita yang ada di sampingnya. Wanita itu masih sibuk dengan ponselnya.

Karena tak ingin membuat wanita itu ketinggalan bis,Chanyeol pun memutuskan untuk memberitahunya.

"maaf--"

"astaga...bis nya sudah datang"

Belum selesai Chanyeol bicara,wanita itu telah berlari masuk ke dalam bis.

Chanyeol pun berjalan masuk ke dalam bis,namun kaki nya seperti menginjak sesuatu.

" apakah ini milik wanita itu?"

Sebelum bis itu berjalan, dengan cepat Chanyeol pun mengambil barang berwarna putih itu dan segera masuk.

Sudah 5 menit Bianca duduk di dalam bis yang sedang berjalan menuju ke tempat kerjanya.

Dan 5 menit itu juga Bianca rasakan ada seseorang yang seolah sedang mengintainya.

Padahal Bianca sudah memilih tepat duduk di bagian belakang agar dirinya tidak banyak dilihat oleh penumpang lain.

Namun dari sebrang tempat duduknya ia merasa laki-laki tinggi itu selalu menatapnya.

Bianca pun sesekali melirik ke arah laki-laki itu. Dan saat mata mereka bertemu,Bianca memutuskan kotak mata nya.

" laki-laki itu menyeramkan..." gumam nya sambil ia alihkan tatapan nya ke arah jendela.

"permisi.."

"astaga!!" Pekik Bianca kaget saat tiba-tiba seseorang menepuk bahunya pelan.

"maaf.. aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu kaget"

"ahh...tidak apa-apa ..aku hanya sedang melamun saja" Jawab Bianca spontan.

Sosok laki-laki itu pun tanpa permisi duduk di sebelah nya.

Bianca pun semakin dilanda rasa takut.

"sebenarnya ada yang ingin --"

Bis pun terhenti dan dengan cepat Bianca pun berjalan dengan sedikit berlari keluar.

Ya ..saat laki-laki misterius itu meyapa nya, Bianca telah menekan tombol untuk berhenti di halte .

"heyy...tunggu..." ucap Chanyeol sambil membawa sebuah headset di tangan nya.

Bianca masih dapat mendengar sayup-sayup suara yang memanggil nya.

Itu pasti suara laki-laki misterius tadi.

Bis pun melaju tepat di sebelah nya. Dan Bianca masih dapat melihat bahwa laki-laki yang mengganggunya itu masih menatapnya.

" astaga...aku sangat merinding" ucap Bianca sambil menggosok kedua lengan nya.

"bisa-bisa nya laki-laki itu mendekati ku, padahal banyak orang yang melihat kelakuan nya. Padahal aku sudah memakai pakaian yang sopan. Dasar laki-laki mesum"

Dengan emosi yang memuncak,Bianca pun mengecek kembali jam di lengan nya.

"aissss...gara-gara laki laki itu aku jadi berhenti di halte yang salah"

Sambil berceloteh panjang lebar,Bianca pun terpaksa berjalan kaki sekitar 15 menit untuk sampai di kantornya.

TBC


	2. Winter Tale Chapter 2

**Winter Tale ~**

**Story : Novita_Park**

**Cast :**

**•Park Chanyeol**

**•Byun Baekhyun as Bianca Byun**

**•Oh Sehun**

**• dll**

***Ide pemikiran dari author sendiri semoga para reader menyukai dan menghargai**

**Happy Reading**

.

.

**Chapter 2**

" Kau sudah dengar bukan ...bahwa anak Bu Direktur baru saja pulang dari Jerman dan akan mengambil alih perusahaan ini?"

"ahhh benar...bukankah tadi pagi seharusnya Dia sudah ada di sini?"

"aku tidak tau ...tapi yang pasti kudengar dia tampan ..."

" Bisakah kalian diam...aku sedang bekerja . Kalian di sini di gaji untuk bekerja tidak untuk bergosip "

Gadis bermata bulat yang sedari tadi mendengar gosip dari juniornya sudah tidak bisa bersabar lagi.

Bisa dibilang hari ini adalah hari yang menghebohkan untuk Perusahaan P'exl. Tersebar rumor bahwa anak dari Direktur pemilik P'exl akan mengambil alih jabatan nya.

"ahhh...maafkan kami eonii..." cicit Nayeon dan Jisoo takut-takut.

" Astaga ...memusingkan sekali "

Namun keributan itu tak membuat Bianca terusik sedikit pun.Sesampainya di kantor Bianca hanya meregangkan otot kakinya yang letih sambil melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada. Tak lupa poutan di bibirnya ia suguhkan kepada ke 2 teman nya.

" Ya!! apa kau akan terdiam seperti itu saja ?! ". Kata teman nya yang berpipi seperti Bakpao yang duduk tepat di sebelahnya.

" Apa kau tidak lihat kami semua sedang sibuk ? " Seorang gadis yang duduk berhadapan dengan Bianca pun tau,selama 10 menit itu ia hanya diam saja. Padahal mata bulatnya masih fokus pada layar komputer.

" Kalian tidak tau penderitaan ku pagi tadi"

Dengan kesalnya Bianca pun mulai bicara.

"Memang nya kenapa? Apa Sehun berulah lagi?" Tanya gadis bermata bulat itu lagi.

" Bukan itu Kyungsoo ..Asal kalian tau saja... aku berjalan kaki dari halte untuk sampai ke sini. Kalian tidak lihat eohh??? Kaki ku sampai bengkak seperti ini"

Tunjuk Bianca pada kaki mungilnya yang berbalut heel berwarna hitam.

Ke 2 sahabatnya pun sontak menatap ke arah kaki mungil milik Bianca.

"eumm...Kaki mu masih kecil Bee "

"Xiumin eonni !! kau tidak bisa lihat eoh?? disini...disini sungguh bengkak ! "

Tunjuk Bianca pada kaki kiri dan kanan nya yang menurutnya bengkak.

" Nunna...aku lihat kaki mu masih cantik seperti kemarin...Astaga tapi..."

"Lihat ! ...Bahkan Mark saja tau kalau kaki ku bertambah besar "

Dengan Wajah sedihnya Bianca pun mendudukan dirinya lagi setelah pamer kaki yang menurutnya bengkak.

"Tidak ..tidak...menurut penglihatan ku ..."

Dengan memutar kursi nya menghadap Bianca, Mark pun memandang dari atas sampai bawah penampilan Bianca.

Saat ini Kyunsoo dan Xiumin berharap Mark tidak akan bicara yang aneh -aneh yang membuat sahabatnya itu kembali berulah.

Sedangkan Bianca kini harap-harap cemas mendengar penuturan intern baru di Departmen nya.

" aku lihat kaki nunna seperti bertambah jenjang dengan perpaduan rok dan heel itu"

Mendengar penuturan Mark, Bianca pun berlari kearah Mark dan menepuk-nempuk bahu pria muda itu.

" Astaga Mark...kau selalu bisa membuat nunna mu ini bahagia... nanti siang aku akan membelikan mu Kopi. "

"Asaaa...terimakasih nunna " Jawab Mark girang.

" Mark...Mark...kau tau cara mendapatkan hati Bianca..." Xiumin hanya bisa tersenyum melihat keakraban kedua sejoli itu.

Ya per Ruangan masing masing bagian terdapat 7 orang karyawan. Karena itu mereka semua sudah seperti keluarga sendiri. Ya tidak memungkiri didalam keluarga juga pasti ada pertengkaran kecil.

"ahhh benar...kenapa kau bisa telat sampai kantor? tidak biasanya kau seperti itu "

Kini Kyungsoo 100% mengalihkan pandangan nya pada sahabatnya itu. Tidak biasanya Bianca sampai telat seperti pagi ini.

" Ahh benar...aku belum cerita tentang kejadian itu. Kalian tau? di dalam bis aku bertemu seorang pria mesum... Dia mengikutiku..bahkan sampai duduk disebelah ku.."

" Benarkah? memang apa yang dia lakukan padamu? kau tidak menelfon polisi? "

Dengan sedikit terkejut Xiumin menimpali perkataan Bianca.

Lalu dengan berapi- api Bianca pun menceritakan kejadian di dalam bis tersebut.

" Aku tau dia pria mesum. Saat aku duduk diam sambil memainkan ponsel, sesekali pria itu menatapku secara diam diam.."

" mungkin dia ingin melihat pohon? "

" astaga Kyung itu tidak lucu...Lalu kalau dia ingin melihat pohon kenapa tiba-tiba pria itu duduk di sebelah ku"

Kini semua orang yang berada di ruangan itu pun memperhatikan Bianca bercerita.

" Lalu tiba-tiba dia berkata -"

" Maaf "

Mendengar suara yang asing membuat semua orang tak terkecuali Bianca pun menoleh.

Disana berdiri Seorang namja tinggi yang entah kenapa sangat ia kenal , dan di belakang nya berdiri sosok Jongin. Asisten Direktur sebelumnya yang juga pacar sahabat nya sendiri.

" Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan? "

Entah kenapa nada yang di ucapkan pria itu membuat semua orang terdiam.

"Jadi teman -teman ...Dia adalah Direktur baru kita yang bernama--"

"Apa kalian bekerja di sini hanya untuk bercerita saja "

Omongan Jongin terpotong akibat ucapan tegas namja tampan di sebelahnya.

pria tinggi bermata tegas itu menatap ke arah Bianca.

Sontak sosok mungil itu pun tertunduk diam.

"Kembalilah bekerja"

Sosok tinggi berjas itu pun berjalan meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Semua orang yang berada di ruangan itu pun mulai merasa lega.

Tapi kelegaan tersebut tak berlangsung lama saat, pria tinggi itu tiba-tiba berbalik dan berkata

" ahh kau yang berdiri di tengah ruangan... setelah makan siang temui saya di kantor. "

Tanpa melihat tanggapan dari Bianca, Direktur baru itu pun pergi diikuti Jongin yang merasa kasihan kepada sahabat kekasihnya itu.

T

B

C


	3. Winter Tale Chapter 3

**Winter Tale Chap 3**

**Winter Tale ~**

**Author : Novita_Park**

**Cast :**

**•Park Chanyeol**

**•Byun Baekhyun as Bianca Byun**

**•Oh Sehun**

**• dll**

***Ide pemikiran dari author sendiri semoga para reader menyukai dan menghargai**

**Happy Reading**

**Chap Preview**

_"Jadi teman -teman ...Dia adalah Direktur baru kita yang bernama--"_

_"Apa kalian bekerja di sini hanya untuk bercerita saja "_

_Omongan Jongin terpotong akibat ucapan tegas Pria tampan di sebelahnya._

_Pria tinggi bermata tegas itu menatap ke arah Bianca._

_Sontak sosok mungil itu pun tertunduk diam._

_"Kembalilah bekerja"_

_Sosok tinggi berjas itu pun berjalan meninggalkan ruangan itu._

_Semua orang yang berada di ruangan itu pun mulai merasa lega._

_Tapi kelegaan tersebut tak berlangsung lama saat, Pria tinggi itu tiba-tiba berbalik dan berkata_

" ahh kau yang berdiri di tengah ruangan... setelah makan siang temui saya di kantor. "

Chap 3

" Bee...kau...baik-baik saja? "

Dengan penuh kehati hatian Xiumin mengguncang bahu sahabatnya pelan.

Pasalnya sosok mungil ber surai panjang itu hanya terdiam menunduk setelah kepergian Direktur baru yang ehmm tampan itu.

" Eonni..."

"uhmm...kau tidak apa-apa? "

Dengan dipapah oleh Xiumin, Bianca pun duduk di kursinya dengan sorot mata yang terlihat khawatir.

"aku...tidak bicara yang aneh-aneh bukan" gumam Bianca yang masih dapat di dengar oleh rekan-rekan nya.

"maksutmu pria yang mengikutimu dalam bis itu? yang kau sebut mesum itu? "

"Aissss Jinjja!!!" Teriak Bianca frustasi mendengar jawaban Kyungsoo yang memang benar adanya.

"Aisss bagaimana ini !!! " Bianca tampak menjambak surai brunet nya yang hari ini ia gerai.

"Bee apa yang kau lakukan? Rambutmu bisa rontok? ada apa?? " Dengan cepat Xiumin pun menahan tangan-tangan mungil Bianca yang sedang berusaha menarik-narik rambutnya sendiri dengan frustasi.

" Pria mesum ahh tidak...pria yang ada di bis pagi tadi adalah Direktur baru itu !!! "

Sontak semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu pun akhirnya paham kenapa Direktur baru itu memanggil Bianca ke kantornya.

" apa dia dengar apa yang ku katakan tadi? astaga ...bagaimana ini..."

"aku dengar rumor yang beredar...bukan hanya dia sangat tegas,tapi Sajangnim itu lumayan mengerikan "

Kata-kata Nayeon sukses membuat Bianca tambah uring uringan.

" Jinjja??? aku harap Direktur itu tak mendengar apa yang aku katakan tadi..."

"Tapi...Sajangnim sudah berdiri di sana semenjak nunna bercerita bahwa dia pria mesum"

Tutur Mark polos yang langsung saja membuat Bianca berapi-api sambil berjalan mendekati pria mungil itu.

" Ya!! kenapa kau tidak bilang eoh??!! bagaimana kalau aku dipecat oleh pria itu!!!"

" Awww...Nunna !! Sakit!! jangan menjewer telingaku!! Sakitt!!!"

Protes Mark yang kini menjadi sasaran amukan Bianca.

"Jika aku dipecat aku tidak jadi membelikan mu Kopi eoh!!"

Kyungsoo hanya bisa memijit pelipisnya mendengar keributan sahabatnya itu. Ia sudah pusing dengan tugas yang ia kerjakan. Sekarang tambah 1 lagi hal yang membuatnya harus meminum obat penghilang sakit kepala. Yaitu kehebohan dan keributan Bianca.

Jam sudah menunjukan waktu untuk makan siang.

Seluruh pegawai di P'exl pun beegegas pergi untuk mengisi perut mereka.

Tak terkecuali Kyungsoo dan Xiumin.

"Aku ada janji dengan temanku..jadi kalian makan sianglah ber2 "

Xiumin sibuk mengambil tas dan juga mantel nya. Ya..Karena sudah menginjak akhir tahun, udara di kota Seoul semakin dingin.

"Buat dia makan Soo...Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu "

" Baiklah eonni...hati-hatii dijalan "

Setelah melambai pada Xiumin, Kyungsoo pun segera mendekati Bianca yang masih terduduk menatap layar komputer. Tapi Kyungsoo tau, sahabatnya itu tengah melamun.

" apa kau tidak makan siang eoh?? "

Tanya Kyungsoo sambil mendudukan dirinya di sebelah Bianca.

" Aku tidak lapar...dan juga tugas dari manajer belum aku selesaikan "

" Ya !! bagaimana bisa selesai jika kau sedari tadi hanya melamun..."

"Kyung...bagaimana ini?? apa aku akan dipecat oleh Pria mesum...ahh maksutku sajangnim ?? "

Bianca pun memutar kursi nya menghadap sang sahabat.

"eumm...bagaimana ya... menurutku..."

"bagaiman menurutmu?? apa aku akan dipecat?? " Harap-harap cemas Bianca menunggu Kyungsoo berfikir.

" Lebih baik kita makan siang saja dulu..."

"Ya!!!! "

Dengan sekali tarikan Kyungsoo pun membuat Bianca berjalan pergi untuk makan siang.

"Tas dan mantelkuu!!!! "

@Cafe

Bianca dan Kyungsoo langsung duduk di pojok ruangan yang menghadap jalanan. Bianca bilang ia ingin melihat orang-orang berjalan agar pikiran nya bisa jernih.

Tapi apa yang Kyungsoo dapat, sedari tadi Bianca hanya diam tak memesan apapun.

"Bee kau mau pesan apa? "

" Terserah kau saja...aku sedang tidak nafsu makan..."

Jawab Bianca singkat.

Memang benar Bianca sedang tidak nafsu makan. Karena apa lagi kalau bukan masalah dengan sang Direktur.

Apa yang harus ia katakan kalau Direkturnya itu membicarakan masalah Bianca bilang yang memanggilnya pria mesum.

Bagaimana kalau ia sampai dipecat. Ia tidak ingin pekerjaan yang ia idam-idamkan sejak lama harus sampai di sini saja. Tidak...Tidak...Memikirkan nya saja membuat nya hampir menangis.

Kyungsoo yang melihat sahabatnya itu hanya melamun melihat orang-orang yang berlalu lalang hanya bisa menghela nafas kesal.

"Bee...apa kau akan seperti itu seharian ini??"

"aku hanya sedang memikirkan nasipku ini..."

Tanpa melepas pandangan,Bianca menjawab dengan lemas.

" Kau kan belum tau kenapa Sajangnim sampai memanggil mu.."

Kyungsoo berusaha semaksimal mungkin untuk membuat Bianca berfikir positif. Anak itu susah diajak berdiskusi jika sudah termenung dengan pikiran nya sendiri.

"Bagaimana jika aku langsung di pecat..."

Kini Bianca sudah meletakan kepalanya di atas meja. Ia merasa sudah frustasi. Salahkan saja bibirnya yang asal mengucap bahwa Direktur itu mesum.

"Ya!!...jika Sajangnim benar-benar memecatmu dia sungguh keterlaluan."

"Kau tidak mungkin dipecat..." Ucap seorang tiba-tiba.

Mendengar suara seorang namja, Bianca pun langsung beralih menatap ke arah sumber suara.

Suara ketukan pintu terdengar di dalam ruangan bertuliskan direktur.

"Masuklah..."

Tanpa mengalihkan tatapan nya dari berkas yang sedang ia pahami. Titah nya membuat seseorang masuk ke dalam ruangan nya.

Muncul lah Jongin sang asisten sambil tersenyum mendekati sang Direktur.

" Sajangnim..ini sudah saatnya jam makan siang "

"Tentu saja...pergi lah, kau tidak perlu meminta ijin untuk makan siang. Itu memang hak mu "

Sang Direktur masih saja sibuk dan hanya menjawab perkataan sang asisten seadanya.

" Aku tidak meminta ijin padamu "

"Lalu kenapa kau memberitahuku"

" Ya!! Park Chanyeol!!! Apa kau tidak lapar ?? Apa kau itu monster?? "

"Yes..You can call me monster"

Sambil melepas kacamata yang bertengger dihidung nya, Chanyeol pun tersenyum simpul kepada sang sahabat.

" Ayolah Yeol..ini sudah jam makan siang..aku tau kau gila kerja tapi ingat sahabatmu ini manusia biasa tidak sepertimu. Aku butuh asupan nutrisi" Dengan wajah memelasnya Jongin pun mengutarakan kemauan nya.

"Baiklah-baiklah..."

Lalu ke 2 sahabat itu pun berjalan keluar dari ruangan Direktur.

Tak bisa dipungkiri ketampanan 2 pria itu membuat para pegawai wanita terpesona melihatnya.

Beberapa kali para pegawai menyapa Chanyeol dan Kai bersamaan.

Tapi hanya Kai lah yang menjawab sapaan itu. Ya..Park Chanyeol dikenal sangat dingin dan profesional dalam urusan pekerjaan. Tapi jika sudah berkumpul dengan para sahabatnya, Chanyeol bersikap ramah bahkan namja itu pasti akan menanyakan kabar lebih dulu jika para sahabatnya lama tak berjumpa.

Lalu sampailah kedua namja tampan itu di sebuah Cafe yang berada dekat dengan perusahaan nya.

Setelah memilih tempat duduk dan memesan makanan, mereka ber 2 pun terlihat sedang mengamati suasanan Cafe tersebut.

Karena 2 namja itu sedang tidak ingin makan berat dan datang lah mereka ke Cafe tersebut.

Ini adalah pertama kali nya Chanyeol datang di Cafe yang menurut Jongin cukup enak untuk tempat nongkrong. Jadi Chanyeol hanya meng-Iya kan ajakan sahabatnya.

Tak begitu jauh dari tempat duduknya, nampak seseorang yang cukup Chanyeol kenal.

"Kim Jong-in ...bukankah itu gadis yang aku suruh untuk datang menemuiku nanti?" Ucap Chanyeol sambil menunjuk 2 orang wanita yang duduk tak jauh darinya.

"Bisakah Kau memanggilku Kai...para pegawai tidak terbiasa dengan sebutan Jong-In asal kau tau" Protes Kai pada sahabatnya itu.

"Lihatlah disana! "

"ohh...Bianca ? ahhh benar ...dia bersama Kyungsoo "

" Bagaimana kalau kita bergabung bersama mereka" Lanjut Kai sambil beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"ehh...Tunggu dulu...Lihat dia siapa? "

"eumm?? " Jongin kembali mengamati ke 2 sosok wanita yang kini sedang mengobrol bersama seorang pria yang berpakaian seperti pelayan di Cafe tersebut.

"Siapa dia? " Tanya Chanyeol tak lepas menatap pria tinggi berpakaian pelayan itu.

" Tentu saja dia pelayan...tapi sebelumnya aku belum pernah melihat nya. Mungkin dia pegawai baru. " Kata Kai yang sangat ahli mengingat orang. ( Itu menurut Jong-In sendiri)

Chanyeol terlihat amat sangat lekat menatap interaksi sosok pelayan dan Bianca dihadapan nya.

Lalu tiba-tiba sosok pelayan itu mengusak surai milik Bianca dan membuatnya entah kenapa cukup terkejut.

Chanyeol terlihat termenung memikirkan kejadian itu. Mungkinkah sosok itu kekasihnya?

Tak selang beberapa lama, makanan yang ia pesan pun datang.

"Selamat menikmati..."

Dan betapa terkejutnya Chanyeol, bahwa sosok yang mengantar makanan itu adalah pelayan yang berinteraksi dengan Bianca.

" Kau kekasihnya?" Kata Chanyeol tiba-tiba yang mana membuat Kai terkejut dan juga sang pelayan menghentikan langkahnya untuk pergi.

" apa? " Jawab sang pelayan ragu.

" Apa kau mempunyai hubungan dengan Bianca?"

Entah kenapa Chanyeol sungguh ingin tau hubungan sosok itu dengan Bianca. Padahal ia sendiri belum atau bahkan tidak kenal dengan Bianca. Hubungan mereka hanya sebatas Bos dan pegawai.

" Kau mengenal Bianca?" Jawab pelayan itu sambil memandang Bianca yang tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Itu bukan urusan mu..." Mata Chanyeol tak lepas dari sosok sang pelayan yang berdiri di hadapan nya.

" Chanyeol..." Ucap Kai yang mencoba menenangkan sahabatnya itu. Pasalnya Chanyeol tiba-tiba terlihat cukup emosi.

"Kalau begitu tidak ada alasan juga bagiku untuk memberitahukan padamu"

Jawab sang pelayan lalu pergi meninggalkan sosok yang menurut nya tidak penting itu.

Namun lagi-lagi dia harus berbalik karena jawaban dari Chanyeol.

" Dia pegawai ku , Sehun-ssi "

Ucap Chanyeol yang beberapa saat lalu sudah membaca name tag milik sang pelayan itu.

"Ahhh...Jadi kau bos di kantornya." Sehun pun semakin mendekat kearah Chanyeol.

"Ada yang ingin aku sampaikan padamu. Jangan pernah ganggu Bianca ku. Kalau kau sampai macam- macam padanya kau akan berurusan padaku. Aku tidak peduli kau itu siapa bahkan jika kau Bos nya sekali pun. "

Dengan tatapan mata nya yang tajam, Sehun pun langsung pergi meninggalkan 2 namja yang kini terlihat terdiam.

" Yeol..." Kata Kai mencoba menyadarkan sahabatnya itu.

"hmmm... "

Chanyeol terlihat menetralkan mimik muka nya yang beberapa detik lalu sangat terkejut.

" kau ...tidak apa-apa kan? " Tanya Kai sedikit ragu.

" Sudahlahh...habiskan saja makanan mu " Jawab Chanyeol. Lalu namja tinggi itu pun meminum ice Kopi miliknya tanpa sisa.

Sedangkan Kai hanya bisa mengedikan bahunya bingung.

T

B

C

Lanjutkah??

Chap ini lumayan panjang semoga kalian gk bosen bacanya

Silahkan tinggalkan jejak jika berkenan

Salam ChanBaek


	4. Winter Tale Chapter 4

**Winter Tale Chap 4 Up !**

**Winter Tale ~**

**Author : Novita_Park**

**Cast :**

**•Park Chanyeol**

**•Byun Baekhyun as Bianca Byun**

**•Oh Sehun**

**• dll**

***Ide pemikiran dari author sendiri semoga para reader menyukai dan menghargai**

**Happy Reading**

*****

*****

*****

Chap Preview

"Ada yang ingin aku sampaikan padamu. Jangan pernah ganggu Bianca ku. Kalau kau sampai macam- macam padanya kau akan berurusan padaku. Aku tidak peduli kau itu siapa bahkan jika kau Bos nya sekali pun. "

Dengan tatapan mata nya yang tajam, Sehun pun langsung pergi meninggalkan 2 namja yang kini terlihat terdiam.

" Yeol..." Kata Kai mencoba menyadarkan sahabatnya itu.

"hmmm... "

Chanyeol terlihat menetralkan mimik muka nya yang beberapa detik lalu sangat terkejut.

" kau ...tidak apa-apa kan? " Tanya Kai sedikit ragu.

" Sudahlahh...habiskan saja makanan mu " Jawab Chanyeol. Lalu namja tinggi itu pun meminum ice Kopi miliknya tanpa sisa.

Sedangkan Kai hanya bisa mengedikan bahunya bingung.

Chap 4

Dengan perasaan takut, grogi dan khawatir. Bianca telah berdiri di ambang pintu bertuliskan Direkrur. Namun yang paling ia rasakan sekarang adalah rasa malu. Ya karena telah menyebut Direkturnya seorang yang mesum. Sungguh jika ia tau pri itu adalah Direkturnya Bianca pasti tidak akan mengucapkan kata itu.

"Bianca...kau tidak jadi masuk? "

Kai yang sedari tadi melihat Bianca yang hanya terdiam bingung di depan pintu hanya bisa tersenyum maklum.

" Kai aku takut..." cicit Bianca sambil menatap balik sosok yang yang mulai berjalan kearahnya.

"kenapa? Direktur tidak akan menggigitmu...tenang saja "

" Ya !! Bukan itu maksutku..Tapi "

" Sajangnim ! Bianca ingin menemui mu"

Belum sempat Bianca menyelesaikan ucapan nya, Kai pun sudah berteriak yang mana membuatnya kaget bukan main.

" Astaga Kai...Kau sungguh--"

Bisikan Bianca terputus karena mendengar suara barito dari dalam ruangan itu.

"Suruh dia masuk "

Bianca semakin bertambah gugup setelah sang Direktur menyuruhnya untuk masuk.

" sudah masuk lah... " Dengan senyum yang mengembang Kai pun membuka kan pintu. Dengan sebuah dorongan yang Kai lakukan,Bianca pun masuk ke dalam ruangan.

Kini Bianca dapat melihat seorang pria berkacamata sedang berkutat dengan berkas-berkas yang menumpuk di mejanya.

" semoga sukses..." Bisik Kai sambil menutup pintu yang hanya bisa di balas Bianca dengan tatapan matanya yang marah.

" Jadi...siapa namamu tadi? "

Bianca dibuat terkejut saat tiba-tiba suara husky itu berucap.

" Bianca...Bianca Byun " Jawab Bianca sambil berjalan mendekat ke arah meja sang Direktur.

Di meja tersebut dapat ia lihat nama Park Chanyeol bertengger rapi.

" Jadi nona Bianca...bisa kau jelaskan ? " Chanyeol melepas kacamata yang bertengger di hidung mancung nya sambil menatap Bianca yang tampak menciut.

" Jadi..."

Bianca pun tampak gugup ditatap oleh obsidian hitam milik Direkturnya itu.

Ia tidak tau harus berbicara apa sekarang. Apa ia harus minta maaf dulu atau menjelaskan apa yang sudah ia lakukan kemarin. Astaga bagaimana ini.

"Jadi..." Ulang Chanyeol yang tak lepas menatap gerak -gerik Bianca di hadapan nya.

"Sebelumnya aku tidak bermaksud untuk berbicara kepada mereka tentang Sajangnim yang--"

"Tunggu dulu "

"Ya ?" Jawab Bianca kaget sambil menatap raut wajah Chanyeol yang kebingungan.

"Sebenarnya kau bicara soal apa? aku memanggilmu kesini karena menurut apa yang Kai bilang bahwa kau asisten manajer nona Xiu, bukan?"

"eumm...iya benar " Bianca sebenarnya juga cukup bingung, bukankah tadi Mark bilang bahwa Chanyeol mendengar ucapannya? .Lalu kenapa Direktur itu tidak membahasnya?

" karena nona Xiu sedang menemui client, aku minta padamu untuk menyerahkan data penjualan produk kita selama 6 bulan terakhir ".

"Ahh...tentu saja, saya akan segera memberikan data itu". Ucap Bianca lega.

"Kau bisa langsung berikan pada Kai nanti...Baiklah kalau begitu". Ucap Chanyeol sambil membuka dokumen yang tadi ia tinggalkan, karena berbicara dengan Bianca.

"Kalau begitu saya pergi dulu sajangnim "

Dengan perasaan bahagian, Bianca pun segera keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Tunggu --!! "

Belum sempat Chanyeol memberikan sebuah benda berwarna putih yang ia ambil dari dalam meja kerja nya, Bianca telah melenggang pergi dari ruangan nya.

" Bagaimana caraku untuk mengembalikan nya "

Ia genggam kembali benda putih itu. Mungkin dengan benda ini, Chanyeol bisa mengenal lebih jauh dengan Bianca.

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 6 sore. Seluruh pegawai di P'Exl mulai keluar dari dalam gedung untuk segera pulang ke rumah atau sekedar berjalan-jalan untuk menghilangkan penat setelah seharian bekerja.

Seperti yang dilakukan Kyungsoo dan Bianca saat ini , mereka ber 2 baru saja keluar dari kantor dan berjalan untuk sampai di Halte.

" Kyung kau tau heatseat miliku? "

Ucap Bianca panik sambil mengobrak-abrik tas miliknya.

"seharian ini aku tak melihatmu memakai nya " Jawab Kyungsoo sambil berjalan santai tak mempedulikan Baekhyun yang masih uring uringan.

Bianca itu memang orang yang ceroboh, jadi Kyungsoo sudah biasa jika barang Bianca ketinggalan atau hilang dari pandangan nya.

"Mungkin tertinggal di rumah . Kau itu ceroboh sekali sihh " Lanjut Kyungsoo sambil memandang Bianca yang masih terdiam di belakang nya menggeledah semua isi tas nya.

" Sudahlah ...cari saja di rumah. Aku pulang dulu Bee..." Kata Kyungsoo sambil memberhentikan sebuah taxi yang lewat.

"Bee !!! Aku pulang duluuu !!! " Teriak Kyungsoo lagi karena sahabatnya itu masih sibuk dengan tas nya.

Mendengar teriakan itu, Bianca pun mengalihkan tatapan nya pada sang sahabat.

" uhm...baiklah.."

Setelah mendengar jawaban dari Bianca, Kyungsoo pun segera masuk ke dalam taxi. Dan mobil berwarna silver itu pun melaju meninggalkan Bianca yang larut dalam pikiran nya sendiri.

'Bukan kah tadi pagi aku memakainya.

Aisss ...aku tidak boleh sampai menghilangkan nya karena itu pemberian dari seseorang yang sangat istimewa untuk.ku '

Langkah kaki jenjang nya menelusuri sebuah Mansion yang ia sebut rumah dengan perasaan lelah. Hari pertama ia kerja memang membuat energi dan fikiran nya cukup terkuras.

Di dalam rumah mewah itu sudah ada beberapa maid yang menyambut kedatangan nya.

"Selamat datang Tuan muda..."

Sosok yang di panggil Tuan muda itu hanya berjalan tanpa berkata sepatah kata pun.

Pria itu nampak berjalan menaiki tangga menuju Kamar nya yang berada di lantai 2.

"Chanyeol..."

Suara seorang wanita membuat nya mau tak mau harus membalikan badan nya.

"Nde eomma..."

Sosok wanita yang sudah menginjak kepala 4 namun masih berparas cantik nan anggun itu berjalan mendekati sang putra.

" Bagaimana hari pertama mu di kantor ? " Tanya Hyuna sambil menepuk pundak lebar Chanyeol. Ia merasa bahu tegap itu sangat berharga bahkan debu pun tak boleh berada di sana.

"hmm...berjalan lancar eomma " Chanyeol hanya menanggapi dengan senyuman tipis.

" kau sudah bekerja sangat keras..."

"Ahh benar...Presdir Perusahaan JK menghubungi ku. Beliau bilaang bahwa putrinya tau kau sudah pulang dan --"

" Eomma ...aku lelah, aku ingin istirahat duluu. Lain kali saja ya " Tolak Chanyeol lalu pergi meninggalkan Hyuna.

Setelah menutup pintu kamarnya, Chanyeol pun melepaskan jas nya dan meleparkan nya e sembarang arah. Lalu ia pun merebahkan tubuh lelahnya.

Terlihat Chanyeol menutup mata nya. Chanyeol sangat malas jika sang Ibu sudah membicarakan masalah perjodohan.

Dia tak mau menikah dengan cara seperti itu. Ia tak mau mengikuti jejak kakak nya, Yonna . Wanita anggin itu menikahi seorang pria penerus Perusahaan untuk menambah saham di Perusahaan milik Ayah Chanyeol dulu.

Chanyeol selalu menuruti ucapan Ayah dan Ibunya. Tapi untuk urusan menikah ia ingin menentukan nya menurut hati nya sendiri.

Dan sekarang Chanyeol telah menemuka sosok itu.

Memikirkan nya saja sudah membuat sebuah senyuman terpatri di wajah tampan nya.

" Tolong aku Bee..."

" hanya aku sendiri saja? "

" Mark mau membantu mu sebentar ..jadi tolong aku yha "

" Memang nya Luhan eonni mau kemana? "

" Direktur baru itu memintaku untuk menemani nya ke beberapa client karena besok adalah hari peluncuran produk baru kita..apa kau lupa? "

Dan disinilah Bianca duduk sendiri sambil menyelesaikan tugas yang sebenarnya milik managernya Xiu Luhan.

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul setengah 8 malam. Mark sudah ia suruh pulang sejak setengah jam yang lalu. Ia merasa kasihan kepada Intern baru itu karena harus menemani nya lembur.

"Dan...akhirnya selesai "

Dengan cepat Bianca pun membereskan beberapa berkas yang berserakan di meja nya. Ia juga merasa takut berada di kantor sendirian malam hari seperti ini.

Dengan langkah yang cukup terburu,Bianca pun berjalan keluar dari ruangan nya dan ia dapat melihat sesosok pria berjalan mendekat. Karena lampu di koridor ruangan sudah padam, Bianca tak dapat melihat siapa kah sosok itu.

" Kau baru saja pulang? "

" ohhh sajangnim " Jawab Bianca sambil membungkukan badan sopan saat sosok itu telah berada di hadapan nya.

" iya...karena Luhan Eonni sedang pergi, saya harus menyelesaikan tugas nya"

Sebenarnya Bianca sedang menyindir Chanyeol karena sudah membuat Luhan pergi untuk menemani nya.

"Ahh maafkan aku karena sudah menyuruh Luhan dan kau jadi lembur sampai malam" Jawab Chanyeol sambil mengusap tengkuk nya yang tidak gatal.

" ahh tidak masalah ini memang tugasku "

Bianca cukup terkejut karena sosok yang orang-orang bilang sangat tegas itu malah meminta maaf padanya karena ia lembur.

" Sebagai rasa maafku padamu bagaimana kalau aku mengantar mu pulang"

Ini sudah diluar perkiraan Bianca, bagaimana mungkin seorang Direktur seperti Chanyeol mengantarnya pulang ke rumah. Heoll !!

" Tidak perlu..."

" jadi kau menolak seseorang yang berbaik hati padamu? "

" tidak...bukan seperti itu...maksutku adalah-"

" Kau tunggu saja di bawah...aku akan mengambil sesuatu di kantor ku"

Chanyeol pun tampak bergegas masuk ke dalam kantornya.

Karena tidak ada pilihan lain,Bianca pun berjalan keluar untuk menunggu Chanyeol.

Disepanjang perjalanan, hanya ada keheningan yang menguasai.

Chanyeol hanya sekali bertanya pada Bianca saat menanyakan alamat rumah nya. Dan Bianca pun hanya diam di sepanjang perjalanan. Entah kenapa ia merasa tak enak hati karena Chanyeol harus mengantarnya pulang, padahal arah rumah mereka ber 2 berbeda arah.

Dan kini sampailah mobil mewah berwarna hitam milik Chanyeol di depan sebuah rumah yang sederhana namun tampak mewah.

Bianca pun dengan cepat keluar dari mobil itu. Tanpa ia sadari ternyata Chanyeol juga ikut keluar dari mobilnya.

" Jadi ini rumahmu " Chanyeol sesekali melihat sekeliling area rumah Bianca.

" uhmm..Terima kasih karena sudah berbaik hati mengantarku Sajangnim" Jawab Bianca sambil membungkukan badan singkat.

"Kalau begitu aku masuk-"

"ehh tunggu sebentar ! "

Ucapan Chanyeol membuat Bianca tak jadi melangkah masuk ke area halaman rumahnya.

Pria tinggi itu mengambil sesuatu dari kantung jas nya.

"Astaga...itu heatseat milik ku"

Bianca pun menerima barang berwarna putih itu dengan senyum yang amat mengembang.

" Sebenarnya aku ingin mengembalikan nya padamu 2x tapi gagal "

Bianca tampak menatap Chanyeol yang juga menatapnya.

2x?

"Pertama saat di bis ..apa kau ingat? aku yang duduk di samping mu waktu itu. Tapi kau tiba-tiba turun dari bis "

Jelas Chanyeol yang langsung membuatnya malu bukan main.

Jadi waktu itu Chanyeol ingin mengembalikan heatseat miliknya. Bukan untuk macam-macam.

" dan yang ke 2 saat kemarin kau datang ke ruangan ku. Tapi aku lupa karena membicarakan masalah bisnis. "

Dan dengan perasaan tak enak hati Bianca pun berucap banyak terimakasih pada Chanyeol.

"Berkat mu heatseat ini ketemu. Ini adalah pemberian dari seseorang yang sangat berarti untuk ku"

Bianca bilang barang itu adalah pemberian dari seseorang . Apakah dari namja pelayan itu?

" Apa itu dari kekasihmu?" Dengan segenap keberanian yang ia punya, Chanyeol pun bertanya kepada Bianca .

"Kekasih? "

Entah kenapa Bianca cukup bingung dengan pertanyaan Chanyeol tersebut.

" Kemarin aku bertemu dengan nya. Dia si Pelayan bermuka datar itu kan" Jawab Chanyeol yang entah kenapa merasa sangat kesal saat membicarakan sosok pelayan yang ia temui kemarin.

"Pelayan? ahh...Maksut sajangnim Pelayan di Cafe itu? hahaha..itu adalah adik ku Byun Sehun "

Mendengar hal itu Chanyeol pun sontak terkejut. Bagaimana bisa sosok itu adalah adik Bianca? Dari cara nya bersikap dan melindungi sosok Bianca. Sehun sudah sangat pas untuk bersikap seperti seorang laki-laki yang melindungi kekasihnya.

" Dia memang seperti itu. Sikap nya sangat protektif jika sudah berhubungan dengan keluarga. " Jelas Bianca saat melihat Chanyeol terdiam sambil terlihat berfikir keras.

" Kalau begitu aku masuk dulu. Dan juga terima kasih karena sudah menemukan barang berharga dari Ayah ku. "

Chanyeol pun kini dapat tersenyum lega mendengar penuturan dari Bianca.

"Terimakasih untuk tumpangan nya Sajangnim..."

Setelah berpamitan Bianca pun berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah.

" Bianca ! "

Mendengar namanya dipanggil, Bianca pun kembali berbalik menatap Chanyeol.

" Semoga mimpi indah "

T

B

C

Semoga chap ini para reader suka ya

Silahkan tinggalkan jejak jika berkenan

Salam Chanbaek


	5. Winter Tale Chapter 5

**Winter Tale Chap 5 Up !!!**

**Winter Tale ~**

**Author : Novita_Park**

**Cast :**

**•Park Chanyeol**

**•Byun Baekhyun as Bianca Byun**

**•Oh Sehun**

**• dll**

***Ide pemikiran dari author sendiri semoga para reader menyukai dan menghargai**

**Happy Reading**

Suara mesin mobil semakin menjauh. Siluet mobil berwarna hitam itu pun semakin tak terlihat. Namun Bianca kini masih saja menatap jalanan yang dilalui mobil mewah itu dibalik tirai jendela rumahnya.

'Semoga mimpi indah '

" Ada apa dengan ku? " Gumam Bianca bingung saat ia kembali mengingat perkataan Chanyeol, entah kenapa ia merasa tidak tenang.

Apa mungkin karena Chanyeol sudah berbaik hati dan ia masih merasa bersalah dengan ucapan nya tadi pagi?

" Kau sedang apa? "

"Astaga...kau mengagetkan ku ! " Ucap Bianca saat tiba-tiba saja Sehun telah berdiri di belakang nya.

" Kau baru saja pulang? dari mana saja? "

Tanpa mempedulikan pertanyaan Sehun, Bianca pun berjalan menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya di lantai 2.

" Aku melihatmu diantar seseorang tadi... Siapa dia? "

Sehun masih saja mengekori Bianca.Dengan cepat wanita bersurai brunet itu pun membalikan badan nya.

" Hari ini pekerjaan ku banyak dan akhirnya aku lembur Sehun-a...dan tadi itu...dia...Direktur di Perusahan ku " Bianca menunduk kan wajahnya pada Sehun yang berada di tangga yang lebih rendah . Entah kenapa di akhir kalimat Bianca cukup ragu memberitahukan pada Sehun.

Sehun itu adalah adik yang cuek. Tapi di balik kecuekan nya Bianca merasa namja berparas tampan itu selalu menghawatirkan Ibu dan juga dirinya. Bahkan kadang sikap pria muda itu sangat overprotektif padanya. Mungkin karena hanya dia lah laki-laki di dalam keluarga ini, Jadi ia merasa harus melindungi anggota keluarga nya.

"ahh benar...apa kau bertemu dengan sajangnim?"

Bianca tiba-tiba teringat perkataan Chanyeol tadi.

"hmm..kami tidak sengaja bertemu" Jawab Sehun yang juga terlihat tengah berfikir.

" kau tidak berbicara yang aneh-aneh padanya kan? "

Bianca cukup curiga dengan sikap Sehun yang kini seperti tengah menutupi sesuatu.

"tidak...mana mungkin aku berbicara yang aneh padanya "

"Baiklah kalau begitu..."

Bianca pun berjalan meninggalkan Sehun untuk segera masuk ke dalam kamar.

Tubuh nya sangat lelah karena pekerjaan nya menumpuk ditambah lagi hari ini ia lembur seorang diri.

Setelah membersihkan diri,Bianca pun segera merebahkan tubuh mungilnya di ranjang.

Belum lama ia berbaring tiba-tiba ponsel miliknya berbunyi.

Dengan tidak rela,Bianca pun mendudukan tubuhnya sambil mengecek ponsel yang ada di meja samping tempat tidurnya.

Tertera nama Kyungsoo di layar ponsel berwarna putih itu.

Kyungi

Bee...maafkan aku tidak bisa menemani mu 21.24

Bianca pun tampak mengembangkan senyum nya saat membaca pesan itu. Dengan segera gadis mungil itu membalas nya.

Tak apa... kau pasti akan tidak percaya dengan apa yang aku katakan. 21.29

Seseorang baru saja mengantarku pulang. 21.31

Kyungi

Siapa? ceritakan padaku ? " 21.32

Di iringi dengan senyum jahilnya, Bianca pun menaruh kembali ponsel di meja dan segera menyamankan tubuhnya di ranjang untuk segera menyelami alam mimpi.

Besok pagi Kyungsoo pasti akan mengintrogasi nya karena sudah membuat gadis bermata bulat itu penasaran semalaman.

Karena hari ini adalah hari peluncuran Brand baru di Perusahaan P'Exl. Dan di luar dugaan, antusias warga Seoul sangat menyambut peluncuran Ponsel itu. Pada malam harinya seluruh pegawai di perusahaan tersebut merayakan keberhasilan mereka dengan acara makan bersama di sebuah Cafe.

Seluruh pegawai tampak bergembira tak terkecuali 3 gadis yang duduk bersama dengan gelak tawa yang berasal dari salah satu dari mereka.

" Kau masih bisa tertawa ? Seharian ini kau mengacuhkan ku"

" aku tak bermaksut seperti itu Kyung...aku sibuk asal kau tau " Bianca senang karena berhasil mengerjai Kyungsoo seharian ini.

" aku juga sibuk asal kau tau " cibir Kyungsoo tidak terima dengan sikap jahil gadis yang duduk di sebelahnya itu.

"Aku mencari kalian kemana-mana...dan ternyata kalian ada di sini "

Tiba -tiba seorang wanita datang sambil merangkul pundak Kyungsoo dan Bianca.

"Luhan eonni...kau dari mana saja? " Bianca sebenarnya kesal saat mendapati Managernya itu duduk bersebelahan dengan Xiumin sambil mengembangkan senyum ceria nya.

" Aku sibuk..Aku baru saja mengecek produk di salah satu Mall. " Jawab Luhan lelah sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya di pundak Xiumin.

" Eonni...apa kau tak mau mengucapkan apa pun padaku ? " Bianca tampak memberikan tatapan tajam nya pada Luhan yang kini sedang terlihat berfikir keras.

" ahhh...Aku hampir lupa. Gomawo Bee...karena kau beban ku sedikit ringan " Luhan tersenyum senang menatap Bianca.

" asal kau tau saja...aku lembur sampai jam 8 malam. "

Tak henti-henti Bianca mencibir Luhan yang kini hanya bisa tertawa mendengar pengorbanan nya.

"Aigooo...mianhae, hari itu aku tidak bisa menemanimu karena menemani Chanyeol " Jawaban Luhan langsung membuat ke3 gadis itu tertegun.

" Chanyeol? " Tanya Xiumin bingung

" Ahhh maksutku Chanyeol Sajang...Ahh sebentar,aku harus ke toilet "

Dengan cukup tergesa-gesa Luhan pun pergi meninggalkan ke3 wanita yang masih bingung itu.

"Apa mereka sudah seakrap itu? " Gumam Xiumin sambil menopang dagunya.

" Tapi aku dengar Sajangnim tidak mudah terbuka dengan orang baru" Jawab Xiumin

"aku rasa dia tidak seperti itu" Nyayanya gumaman Bianca masih bisa di dengar oleh telinga tajam Kyungsoo dan Xiumin.

"kau berkata seolah kau sudah sangat mengenalnya?" Kyungsoo memulai dengan acara introgasi nya.

" Apa hubungan mu dengan Park Sajang sudah semakin dekat?? " Goda Xiumin sambil menopang dagunya menatap Bianca.

" eum ... Jadiii... semalam ..orang yang mengantarku pulang adalah Park Chanyeol "

Sambil sesekali melirik ke arah 2 sahabatnya , Bianca pun akhirnya menceritakan kejadian malam itu. Namun yang ia dapat malah tatapan bingung dari para sahabatnya.

" Hey...kenapa kalian diam saja? "

" eee...Park Chanyeol?? maksutmu Park Sajang????!!! " Pekikan Kyungsoo sontak saja langsung membuat beberapa orang yang duduk di sekitar mereka menatap 3 gadis itu bingung.

" Ya !!! pelankan suaramu !! "

" heyy...itu tidak masuk akal. Bagaimana bisa Sajangnim mengantarmu pulang? "

Kembali Kyungsoo masih tak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar dari sahabatnya itu.

" Bukankah kalian masih terlihat tidak begitu akrab? kenapa Park Sajang tiba-tiba bisa mengantarmu pulang? "

Kini Xiumin tak mau kalah menanggapi perkataan gadis bersurai Brunette itu.

"apa kalian tidak percaya padaku? "

" bukan nya kami tidak percaya . Tapi dia adalah Pemilik P'Exl .Park Chanyeol. Park Saja --"

"Apa kalian memanggilku? "

"Astaga !!!" Pekik Kyungsoo kaget karena tiba-tiba sosok yang tengah mereka bicarakan telah berdiri di samping nya.

" apakah aku boleh bergabung? "

"ap..apa?? "

" aku tidak tau harus duduk dengan siapa karena aku tidak kenal dengan siapa pun disini " lanjut Chanyeol sambil mengarahkan tatapan nya pada seluruh pegawai yang terkejut dengan kedatangan Chanyeol tiba-tiba.

"Karena kau adalah kekasih Jongin dan aku sudah cukup mengenal Bianca, Jadi bolehkah aku ikut bergabung? "

"oohhh...yaa...tentu saja ..." jawab Kyungsoo terbata.

Akhirnya Chanyeol pun duduk bersama 3 gadis itu. Kini pria itu dapat melihat, gadis yang ia antar semalam hanya menundukan kepalanya sambil sesekali meminum minuman miliknya.

Tak berselang lama munculah Jongin yang segera membuat ke 3 gadis itu merasa lega. Karena dengan adanya sosok tan itu dapat membuat suasana canggung yang sejak tadi terasa sedikit menguar.

" bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu padamu? "

Karena rasa penasaran nya yang tinggi akhirnya Kyungsoo pun memberanikan diri bertanya pada Chanyeol.

" ya tentu saja "

Bianca merasa ada yang tak beres setelah ini, perasaan nya mengatakan sahabatnya itu akan bertanya perihal kejadian malam tadi.

" jadi...apa benar Sajangnim mengantar gadis ini pulang?? "

" ya Kyungsoo!! " Bianca memekik kesal pada sahabat yang duduk bersebelahan dengan nya itu.

Akhirnya Chanyeol dapat mendengar suara gadis yang sedari tadi ia amati diam diam itu. Sejak kedatangan nya gadis manis itu hanya terdiam.

" wahh benarkah?? " ucap Jongin yang juga kaget dengan sikap Chanyeol itu.

"Hmm... itu benar. Aku tidak tega melihat dia pulang seorang diri malam itu. " Jelas Chanyeol sambil menatap Bianca yang hanya bisa tertunduk sambil meminum

minuman nya dengan gugup.

" Jika aku berada di sana, pasti aku juga akan melakukan hal yang sama " Xiumin pun tersenyum pada Chanyeol yang duduk di sebelahnya.

Sedangkan Bianca hanya bisa berdiam diri saat semua sahabatnya sedang membicarakan nya .

Tiba -tiba terdengar sebuah bunyi notifikasi dari sebuah ponsel. Merasa ponsel berwarna putih nya berbunyi dengan cepat Bianca pun mengecek siapa gerangankah sosok yang mengirim pesan padanya.

Setelah membaca pesan tersebut,tampak gadis mungil itu memakai cout dengan tergesa.

" sebelumnya aku minta maaf...tapi aku harus pergi "

" ada apa?? kau mau kemana? " Tanya Kyungsoo bingung melihat sahabatnya yang telah rapi.

" aku lupa harus berbelanja di supermarket . Untung saja Sehun mengingatkan nya. "

Bianca pun telah bersiap untuk pergi sebelum sebuah tangan besar menahan lengan nya.

" Biar aku antar "

"Sajangnim...Tapi-"

" Aku juga berniat untuk membeli sesuatu setelah ini. Karena kita searah.. jadi kenapa tidak ? "

" Tapi Sehun sedang dalam perjalanan -"

" Sudahlah Bee .. terima saja ajakan Park Sajang. Lihatlah mereka semakin menatap mu " Kyungsoo tau bahwa sahabatnya itu tidak suka menjadi pusat perhatian jadilah alasan itu yang ia pilih.

Sebenarnya Binaca ingin menolak, tapi benar apa kata Kyungsoo orang orang di dalam Cafe yang mayoritas teman kantor nya semakin menatap nya dan ia semakin jelas mendengar bisik bisik dari orang orang itu .

Dan sebuah anggukan setuju pun Bianca berikan pada Chanyeol.

" Baiklah ayo "

Dengan cepat Chanyeol pun berjalan diikuti Bianca di belakang nya.

" hati-hati dijalan !!! " Pekik Kyungsoo riang mengikuti 2 sosok yang semakin menjauh dan keluar dari Cafe tersebut.

" aku tidak menyangka mereka memang sudah dekat "

Kini Xiumin terlihat berpikir penuh sambil menopang dagunya.

"Bahkan Park Sajang memanggilnya ke kantor kemarin " Kyungsoo pun ikut menimpali dengan kejadian yang ia rasa sangat aneh itu.

"Tapi bukankah kemarin Park Sajang sangat mengerikan?? Lalu kenapa sekarang dia tampak berbeda?"

" apa yang akan aku katakan ini kalian pasti tidak akan mempercayai nya "

Giliran Jongin yang menaggapi pemikiran 2 gadis itu.

" Sebenarnya apa yang kau tau? "

Sambil menatap sang kekasih yang sedang menegguk minuman nya Kyungsoo pun semakin penasaran dibuatnya.

" Sebenarnya ... Chanyeol itu tertarik--"

"Nunna "

"Ohh ... Sehun? kenapa kau ada disini? "

Kyungsoo tampak terkejut saat tiba -tiba sosok Sehun berjalan menghampirinya dengan ekspresi kebingungan.

" Dimana Bianca nunna? "

"Bukankah kau menyuruhnya untuk berbelanja? Dia sudah pergi "

"Baiklah kalau begitu aku pergi --"

"Heyy ...tidak usah meyusulnya "

Kini giliran Xiumin yang mencegah sosok pria muda itu.

Mendengar hal itu Sehun semakin dibuat kebingungan.

" Dia sudah pergi dengan seseorang. Tenang saja "

" Apa?! siapa orang itu? aku harus pergi --"

"Ya!! Byun Sehun tenanglahh...tidak ada yang perlu kau khawatirkan " Kyungsoo pun mencoba menjelaskan pada Sehun yang sudah panik seoarang diri. Ia juga tau apa yang dirisaukan sosok pria muda itu.

"Dia bersama Chanyeol. Kau tidak usah khawatir " Jongin pun sampai ikut menengakan sosok itu. Pria tan itu merasa bahwa adik Bianca terlalu panik hanya karena mendengar kakak nya pergi dengan seorang yang tidak ia ketahui.

"Apa??! Siapa Chanyeol?! berani beraninya dia -- Awww...!! Astaga Nunna !!! kenapa kau memukulku!! "

Sehun sedikit meringis akibat pukulan dari Kyungsoo di lengan nya.

" Biarlah dia pergi..ini sudah saatnya "

Mendengar hal itu langsung membuat Sehun menghentikan aktifitas mengusap lengannya.

" Aku masih tidak mau hal itu terjadi lagi padanya"

T

B

C

Next Next Next ???

Jadi apa yang membuat Sehun menjadi begitu protektif pada Bianca?

Ditunggu Chap Selanjutnya

Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak

Dan terakhir Salam ChanBaek


	6. Winter Tale Chapter 6

**Winter Tale Chap 6 up !!!!**

**Winter Tale ~**

**Author : Novita_Park**

**Cast :**

**•Park Chanyeol**

**•Byun Baekhyun as Bianca Byun**

**•Oh Sehun**

**• dll**

***Ide pemikiran dari author sendiri semoga para reader menyukai dan menghargai**

**Happy Reading**

_Dijalan setapak yang tengah tertutup salju sekitar 2cm, terdapat jejak kaki mungil yang tercetak disana._

_Jejak kaki tersebut tercetak dari kaki gadis mungil yang kini tengah berjalan mengendap._

_Gadis itu masih mengenakan seragam sekolahnya, padahal langit sudah memancarkan sinar jingga nya._

_"huh ...dingin sekali.." Gumam nya sambil mengeratkan syal yang melingkar indah di leher putihnya._

_Sosok mungil itu tengah mengamati kumpulan pria yang sedang bermain basket di tengah tengah turun nya salju._

_Namun gadis yang memakai syal berwarna biru itu hanya terfokus okeh salah satu pria yang sekarang sedang mendribble bola._

_Entah kenapa saat memandangi sosok itu dirinya menjadi berdebar-debar dan wajahnya mendadak panas._

_"Dia selalu tampak tampan..." Ucap Bianca diselingi senyum ceria nya ._

_Ya. Gadis mungil itu adalah Bianc, dan pria yang di sukinya itu adalah Sonbae tingkat 2 di Sekolahnya._

_Saat ini Bianca masih berada di tingkat 1 Senior High School di salah satu sekolah favorit di Seoul._

_Bianca sudah mengagumi sosok pria tinggi itu cukup lama semenjak ia melangkah memasuki area Sekolah ini._

_Bagaimana tidak, Pria itu memiliki banyak teman,bisa berbagai macam olahraga dan jangan lupakan wajah tampan nya itu. Ahh dan 1 lagi ...sosok itu adalah anak dari pemilik Sekolah ini. Fakta itu saja sudah membuatnya menjadi pria idaman seluruh gadis yang bersekolah di sini._

_Kembali lagi saat dimana Bianca yang sedang mengamati sosok pria menawan itu. Bianca akan memekik senang jika pria itu dapat memasukan bola ke dalam ring dan ia akan mendesah kecewa jika jika bola itu gagal masuk._

_Jam di tangan Bianca sudah menunjukan pukul 4 sore, sudah menandakan bahwa ia harus segera pulang ke rumah. Ia tidak mau dimarahi oleh sang Ibu karena pulang terlambat. Segera saja Bianca pun berlari untuk segera pulang ke rumahnya._

_"Siapa dia? "_

_Sosok tinggi yang sedari tadi mendribble bola kini teralihkan pada sosok gadis yang berlari menjauhi area lapangan sepak bola._

_" entahlah...tapi aku sering melihat gadis itu menonton kita saat latihan " Salah seorang teman pria itu menanggapi sambil menegguk air dari botol._

_Pria tinggi itu pun hanya bisa terdiam menatap kepergian Bianca dalam diam._

*** * ***

Langkah kaki besarnya ia arahkan masuk ke dalam sebuah Mansion yang sudah sangat ia hafal. Beberapa maid membungkuk hormat melihat pria ber kulit tan itu berjalan di dalam Mansion tersebut.

"Ohh Tuan muda Kai "

Sosok yang dipanggil itu pun menghentikan langkah kakinya.

"Ajushi...lama tidak bertemu " Kai tampak mengembangkan senyum nya kepada Tuan Ahn, Kepala Asisten rumah besar milik keluarga Chanyeol.

" Bagaimana kabarmu tuan muda " Sambil membungkuk hormat Tuan Ahn mendekati Kai.

Sebenarnya Kai adalah keturunan salah satu dari 5 Pengusaha terbesar di Korea Selatan. Orang tua Kai berbisnis Furniture terbesar di Seoul. Tapi dirinya tak mau bermanja - manja dan memilih bekerja di Perusahaan sahabatnya. Pria itu belum memutuskan untuk mengambil alih Perusahaan Furniture milik ayahnya Kim Siwon, karena ia menganggap ayahnya masih mampu memimpin perusahaan itu.

" Kabarku sangat baik Ajussi ... sudah lama aku tidak bertemu dengan mu"

" Kalian sering berpergian jauh dan juga Tuan muda Chanyeol dulu masih berada di Jerman " Jelas Tuan Ahn sambil tersenyum senang ke arah Kai.

" Ya begitulah..banyak yang harus kami urus . Ohh ya dimana Chanyeol? "

"Tuan muda ada di kamar nya, baru saja dia pulang dan kurasa Tuan muda Chanyeol sedang bahagia."

" Bahagia? " Ulang Kai memastikan pendengaran nya tidak salah. Seorang Park Chanyeol yang dingin ternyata bisa bahagia, pikirnya.

" Baiklah aku akan menanyakan langsung padanya "

Setelah mendapat anggukan dari Tuan Ahn, Kai berlalu pergi menuju salah satu kamar mewah di Mansion itu.

Sebuah ketukan ia darat kan di Pintu besar berwarna coklat itu. Kai pun segera membuka pintu kamar yang memang tak di kunci oleh si pemilik kamar.

"Kenapa repot repot mengetuk pintu, jika kau masuk se enak jidat mu ke dalam kamarku tanpa izin "

Kai mendapati sebuah siluet jangkung itu berada di balkon yang terbuka.

"Hanya untuk formalitas "

Selain orang tua dan para sahabatnya tak ada seorang pun yang berani masuk ke dalam kamar Chanyeol meskipun kamar itu tak dikunci. Mereka pasti akan meminta izin terlebih dahulu, dan setelah sipemilik mengizinkan mereka baru akan memasuki kamar bernuansa gelap itu.

Kai pun berjalan masuk mendekati sahabatnya yang masih berdiam diri menikmati angin malam hari yang sebenarnya cukup dingin ini.

Dan benar apa kata Tuan Ahn, Kai dapat melihat senyuman di wajah tampan sahabatnya meskipun itu hanya sebuah garis tipis.

" Hohoho ... ada apa denganmu? " Kai memulai interogasi sahabatnya yang bertingkah cukup aneh belakangan ini.

"Memang nya apa yang aku lakukan? "

Setelah kembali merubah mimik wajahnya, Chanyeol pun berjalan masuk ke dalam kamarnya menuju sebuah sova berkulit beludru berwarna merah di dekat kamar tidur nya.

" Aku dengar dari Tuan Ahn... Kau pulang dengan wajah bahagia. Sebenarnya ada apa hmm? " Kai terlihat melipat kedua tangan nya di dada sambil berbalik menatap Chanyeol dan bersandar di dinding kamar yang terdapat sebuah simbol burung Phoenix yang sangat gagah.

" Kau pasti sudah tau kenapa aku bisa sampai seperti ini "

Chanyeol terlihat mendudukan tubuhnya dan menyilangkan kakinya dengan santai.

" Bianca ? "

" Tepat sekali " Jawab Chanyeol sambil menjentik kan jarinya.

" Apa kau serius dengan nya? "

" Aku merasa gadis ini berbeda dari gadis yang lain. Dia sulit untuk didekati "

"Dan kau benar - benar tertarik? "

Kai masih saja mempertahan kan posisinya dan terlihat fokus dengan perkataan Chanyeol.

" Ya ...dan aku akan segera menjadikan nya milik ku "

" Kau tidak bercanda dengan ucapan mu bukan? Dia adalah gadis yang baik "

Sebelum Chanyeol menjawab pertanyaan dari Kai, Pintu kamarnya diketuk dan munculah Hyuna dari luar.

" Ohh... ternyata ada JongIn disini "

Kata Hyuna saat melihat sosok Kai yang berdiri di dalam kamar putranya.

" Annyeonghaseyo "

Kai terlihat membungkuk kan badan saat Hyuna menyapanya.

"Kau sudah lama disini? "

" belum terlalu lama..." Jawab Kai dengan senyum ramahnya.

" Hmm baiklah... Oh iya Yeol eomma sudah membuatkan kau sebuah janji "

Hyuna terlihat antusias saat menceritakan apa maksud kedatangan nya.

" Sudah kubilang eomma...aku tidak mau " Tolak Chanyeol dengan mimik muka yang sangat tidak setuju dengan usulan sang ibu.

Kai yang mendengar percakapan antara anak dan Ibu itu hanya bisa terdiam sambil menahan kebingungan nya.

" Tapi putri dari Presdir Song sangat cantik Yeol...dia seorang model, kau pasti suka..."

Saat menyadari apa yang tengah dibicarakan antara 2 orang itu, Kai hanya bisa menahan tawanya.

" Eomma lihat ?! " Tunjuk Chanyeol pada Kai masih saja tertawa.

" Kenapa?? memangnya apa yang salah? "

Hyuna masih saja membujuk putra nya untuk menyetujui saran nya.

" Aku akan menemukan calon istriku sendiri eomma..Eomma tidak percaya dengan ketampanan putra mu ini? Aku bisa mencarinya dengan mudah "

Hyuna hanya bisa memutar bola matanya malas melihat tingkah putra nya itu.

" Aku tidak percaya itu...bahkan sampai sekarang kau juga belum punya kekasih bukan? "

Hyuna pun berbalik pergi meninggalkan kamar Chanyeol dengan suara bantingan pintu.

" **AKU HANYA TERLALU SIBUK !!** " Teriak Chanyeol kesal yang hanya ditanggapi suara tawa dari Ibunya yang masih terdengar.

"Kau lihat bukan? " Chanyeol menyandarkan kepalanya di sova.

" Kenapa kau tidak menurutinya saja "

Kai kini berjalan mendekat kearah Chanyeol.

" Maksudmu aku harus berkencan buta dengan para gadis yang tebar pesona dan merepotkan itu? Jangan berharap aku akan menyetujuinya "

Kini Kai hanya terdiam sambil menganggukan kepalanya, Ia pun sangat tidak mau jika orang tuanya menjodohkan dengan para gadis merepotkan anak Pengusaha atau apalah itu.

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan ? "

Chanyeol menegakkan kembali tubuhnya, wajah tampan itu menampilkan sebuah tarikan kecil di sudut bibirnya.

"**Bianca Byun"**

***Winter Tale***

Bianca melangkah menuju ruang kerjanya dengan wajah cerah nya. Tak terlalu jauh di depan nya, sosok Kyungsoo juga terlihat berjalan untuk segera masuk ke dalam ruang bertuliskan Ruang Pemasaran.

"Kyungsoo-ya ..." Pekik Bianca sambil merangkul lengan gadis bermata bulat itu.

Sosok itu terlihat kaget namun dengan cepat merubah mimik mukanya kembali normal.

"Kenapa? ada apa denganmu? "

Kyungsoo dapat merasakan ada aura aneh yang mengelilingi tubuh Bianca.

" Tidak ada "

Jawaban singkat Bianca nyatanya berbandik terbalik dengan senyum yang mengembang di wajah gadis Byun itu.

"Oh iya ...Bagaimana kencan mu dengan Park Sajang kemarin?"

" Hey kami tidak berkencan.." Protes Bianca sambil menatap Kyungsoo yang hanya tertawa.

" Benarkah itu? "

" Tentu saja...Bagaiman kalau ada orang yang mendengarmu ?! "

" Mereka semua sudah tau "

Kyungsoo pun meninggalkan Bianca yang masih berdiam diri karena ucapan nya itu.

Di dalam ruangan tempat kerja nya, masih cukup sepi dan hanya ada Xiumin yang sibuk dengan pekerjaan nya, juga Taeyeong dan Mark yang masih mengobrol.

"Kalian baru datang? " Xiumin tersadar dari kesibukan nya saat sosok Kyungsoo dan Bianca berjalan masuk ke dalam ruangan dengan keributan **( seperti biasa ).**

" Uhmm " Jawab Bianca seadanya karena masih marah dengan sikap Kyungsoo yang menggodanya.

"Dimana Luhan eonni? "

Kyungsoo terlihat melihat sekeliling dan tak menemukan keberadaan Luhan yang biasanya sudah sibuk di tempat duduknya.

" Entahlah..aku juga tak melihatnya sejak tadi " Jawab Xiumin sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

Tiba-tiba ponsel milik Bianca berbunyi membuat ke 3 nya langsung tau siapa si penelefon itu.

Dan benar saja saat ia lihat layar ponselnya, tulisan Luhan eonni yang tercetak disana.

" Eonni ? kenapa kau sudah tak ada di kantor? "

Kyungsoo dan Xiumin hanya bisa menunggu panggilan itu selesai sambil menerka apa yang sedang disampaikan Ketua Departmen nya itu.

" Baiklah - baiklah..kami akan segera pergi "

Tanpa basa basi Bianca pun langsung memutus sambungan telefon itu.

" Kenapa? Ada apa? " Tanya Xiumin ingin tau.

" Luhan eonni tidak bisa datang ke kantor karena pagi-pagi sekali ia harus bertemu clien bersama Park Sajang " Jelas Bianca panjang lebar yang hanya dijawab anggukan dari Kyungsoo dan Xiumin.

Lalu gadis itu pun kembali bangkit dengan membawa tas nya, yang mana langsung membuat ke 2 sahabatnya kembali bingung.

" Kau mau kemana? "

Kini Kyungsoo semakin dibuat bingung dengan tingkah Bianca yang tersenyum dengan amat bahagia.

" Dan karena Luhan eonni tidak bisa pergi ...kita ber 3 ditugaskan untuk cek pemasaran !!! "

Sontak terdengar jeritan dari ke 3 gadis itu yang mana membuat Taeyeong dan Mark yang sedang mengobrol santai terkejut bukan main.

" Astaga eonni deul... kenapa kalian menjerit seperti itu ? " Taeyeon pun mengalihkan tatapannya pada 3 senior yang nampak bahagia itu.

" Baik - baik di sini ya adik manis...kami akan pergi untuk cek pemasaran " Ucap Bianca sambil berjalan ke arah Taeyong dan menepuk pundak pria muda itu.

" Lalu kenapa kalian sangat senang? "

Kini giliran Mark yang bingung dengan tingkah senior nya itu.

" Kami bisa pergi untuk jalan - jalan... Kalau begitu kami pergi dulu "

Dibarengi dengan desahan kecewa dan keinginan untuk ikut serta acara 'Jalan -jalan' ke 3 gadis itu. Akhirnya Mark dan Taeyong pun mengikhlaskan kepergian para senior yang cerewet itu.

Setelah diributkan dengan urusan pekerjaan akhirnya ke 3 gadis itu pun memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hari panjangnya di sebuah Cafe untuk mengistirahatkan tubuh lelahnya.

Mereka mengobrol dengan asik, bahkan tanpa mereka sadari seseorang berjalan ke arah ke 3 gadis itu.

Namun tak lama ke3 gadis itu tersadar dan langsung terkejut dengan apa yang mereka lihat.

"Park Sajang ..?"

Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangan Chanyeol yang beberapa saat lalu menatap Bianca yang juga terkejut dengan kedatangan nya.

" Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Ahh...kau ingin memesan kopi juga? "

Xiumin mencoba memangkas suasana canggung yang beberapa saat melanda mereka.

"Tidak. Bukan seperti itu..Aku hanya ingin menemui Bianca "

Chanyeol pun kembali mengalihkan tatapan nya pada sosok Bianca yang tambah terkejut dengan perkataan Bos nya itu.

" A..Aku ?? "

"Hmm ... Apa akhir pekan kau senggang? "

" APA ?!!! "

Kompak ke 2 sahabat Bianca memekik yang mana membuat seluruh orang yang berada di Cafe tersebut menatap bingung ke arah meja mereka.

Hal itu membuat kekehan Chanyeol terdengar yang lagi -lagi membuat 3 gadis itu tertegun. Baru kali ini mereka melihat senyuman Chanyeol.

" Jadi ... apa kau mau? "

Kembali Chanyeol mengalihkan tatapan nya pada Bianca yang tertunduk . Chanyeol dapat melihat gadis itu mencengkram kuat kedua tangan nya di bawah meja.

"Ya Bianca ! apa jawaban mu? Park Sajang sudah menunggu jawaban mu " Perkataan Kyungsoo tambah membuat Bianca terkejut terlihat sekali dari mimik muka nya yang gugup. Namun gadis itu masih setia membungkam bibir tipisnya.

" Mungkin perkataan ku mengejutkan mu, kau bisa memikirkan nya dulu."

Sebenarnya Chanyeol tidak suka dengan kata penolakan. Tak ada satu pun orang yang berani menolak nya. Tapi dengan penolakan Bianca yang terang terangan, Chanyeol rela membuang sementara harga dirinya untuk gadis itu.

" Kalau begitu aku pergi "

Chanyeol pun berjalan keluar dengan langkah besar nya yang mana membuat Bianca hanya bisa menatap punggung lebar itu semakin menjauh.

"Kyunggg..."

"Bagaimana kalau adikmu itu marah? "

"Tidak akan, tenang saja aku akan bicara padanya nanti "

Kyungsoo hanya bisa mengembuskan nafasnya kasar.

" eumm...Kyunggg...aku mohon..."

Ya Bianca berencana untuk menginap di Apartemen Kyungsoo karena tiba - tiba suasana hatinya buruk dan ingin bercerita tentang keluh kesalnya pada sahabat semenjak Senior High School itu.

Dengan sekuat tenaga Bianca mencoba untuk membujuk Kyungsoo yang masih bersikeras menolak ide darinya.

Bianca tampak menampilkan ekspresi memohonnya dengan mata yang berkedip-kedip dengan poutan di bibirnya.

"Huh ... baiklahh..." Ucapan final Kyungsoo sontak membuat Bianca melonjak senang. Memang benar tak ada yang bisa menolak ekspresi memohon nya.

Setelah mengentikan Taxi, Bianca dan Kyungsoo pun pergi ke apartemennya.

Saat sampai di apartemen, Bianca langsung memutuskan untuk mandi bergantian dengan Kyungsoo selanjutnya.

Bianca merasa sangat nyaman di Apartemen milik sahabatnya, karena dari Balkon apartemen ia dapat melihat pemandangan kelap kelip lampu dari gedung dan mobil yang berlalu lalang di jalan Seoul yang tak kenal tidur.

Bianca akhirnya memutuskan untuk duduk di kursi balkon apartemen milik Kyungsoo sambil menatap pemandangan indah itu. Sosok gadis bersurai brunette yang kini ia gerai itu tengah termenung memikirkan sesuatu hal yang akhir akhir ini memenuhi kepalanya dan juga hatinya.

Apalagi kalau bukan sikap Park Chanyeol.

Entah kenapa hati dan pikiran nya tak berjalan sinkron. Terdengar desahan nafas kasar keluar dari bibir tipis itu.

" Ada apa ?? "

Saat menengok ke arah sumber suara, Kyungsoo telah terduduk di kursi lain sambil meletakkan 2 gelas coklat panas di meja yang berada di antara ke 2 nya.

" Tidak ada " Balas Bianca dengan senyuman tipis nya.

" Bukankah kau tidak suka dengan dingin? kenapa kau diluar? "

" uhmm...pikiran ku sedang kacau " Jawab Bianca sambil menatap kepungan asap yang berasa dari gelas yang telah ia genggam.

" Apa tentang Chanyeol ? " Kini tatapan Kyungsoo telah beralih pada Bianca.

Hanya gumaman yang dapat didengar oleh Kyungsoo. Bianca tak lepas memandang gelas yang ia genggam sejak tadi.

"Tapi bukan hanya dia yang aku pikirkan "

" Lalu apa? "

Terdengar lagi helaan nafas yang keluar dari bibir Bianca dan hal itu langsung membuat Kyungsoo tau apa yang sedang gadis itu fikirkan.

" Kenapa? kenapa kau masih mengingatnya?"

Bianca dapat merasakan nada bicara Kyungsoo terdengar cukup kesal.

" Tentu saja aku selalu mengingatnya...bahkan setiap hari aku selalu mengingatnya " Jawab Bianca sambil menatap Kyungsoo. Dan benar gadis bermata bulat itu benar benar kesal.

" Kyungg... "

" Bianca ...tidak bisakah kau lupakan pria itu? Jangan seperti ini. Bahkan ini sudah 5 tahun lamanya. Nyatanya dia tidak juga kembali "

Kyungsoo kembali menatap Bianca tapi kali ini dengan tatapan memohon.

" aa..aku tidak tau ..."

Bianca pun berjalan ke arah pembatas balkon, ia merasa tak enak hati untuk menatap wajah sahabatnya itu.

" Tapi kenapa? Takdir kalian sudah berbeda"

Dengan mata yang tertutup sambil merasakan udara dingin yang menyapu wajahnya Bianca pun berucap.

" **Mungkin...aku masih mencintai nya "**

T

B

C

Jadi gimana???

Chanyeol rela looo ditolak sama Bianca

Dan juga siapakah sosok pria di masala lalu Bianca????

Next??

Silahkan tinggalkan jejak ya Chingu deul

Salam ChanBaek


	7. Winter Tale Chapter 7

Winter Tale Chap 7 up !!

**Winter Tale ~**

**Author : Novita_Park**

**Cast :**

**•Park Chanyeol**

**•Byun Baekhyun as Bianca Byun**

**•Oh Sehun**

**• dll**

***Ide pemikiran dari author sendiri semoga para reader menyukai dan menghargai**

**Happy Reading**

*****

*****

*****

*****

Chanyeol tengah terduduk sambil memandang gelas berisi sampanye (minuman anggur putih) miliknya yang tinggal setengah.

Ya...Chanyeol sedang berada di suatu Club yang sering ia datangi.

"Sudahlah Loey...tidak usah kau fikirkan " Kai yang duduk di sebelah pria Park itu juga menegguk habis minuman beralkohol di gelas kecil miliknya.

" Dia adalah satu satunya gadis yang menolak ku " Gumaman Chanyeol nyatanya masih dapat didengar oleh Kai. Musik sangat menghentak keras bahkan di dalam ruang VIP yang mereka gunakan musik keras itu sayup sayup terdengar.

" Mungkin dia hanya terkejut dengan sikapmu yang tiba tiba " Jawab Kai sambil menuangkan lagi minuman nya dari botol.

" Belum ada seorang pun yang menolak pesona ku ini. Bahkan wanita di luar sana menyerahkan dirinya dengan suka rela padaku "

" Nyatanya Bianca menolak itu. "

Chanyeol yang mendengar ucapakan Kai hanya dapat terkekeh sinis.

Ia tak menyangka dapat penolakan dari Bianca dapat membuatnya stress seperti ini. Bahkan sebelumnya ia benci kata penolakan, tapi untuk gadis cantik itu ia rela mengalah.

" Lalu bagaimana hubungan mu dengan gadis bermata bulat itu? " Kini giliran Chanyeol yang menuangkan kembali minuman dari botol yang berada di hadapan nya.

" Entahlah ..."

Jawaban pasrah Kai nyatanya membuat Chanyeol tertawa lepas.

" Jangan sok menasehati jika hubungan mu saja tidak jelas "

" Du Du Bastard Loey !* "

Bajingan kau Loey !

Chanyeol yang mendengar umpatan dari sahabatnya hanya bisa terkekeh geli.

Flashback

Salju masih saja turun di kota Seoul ini, hal itu tak membuat surut semangat gadis mungil berponi yang seperti biasa akan segera berlari ke lapangan basket sepulang sekolah.

Untuk apa lagi kalau bukan menonton aksi pria pujaan hatinya.

Bianca nampak sangat antusias saat ia telah berada di area lapangan basket itu, gadis itu berdiri di balik pagar besi pembatas yng tidak terlalu jauh dari lapangan itu. Kenapa ia tak menonton di tempat penonton? ya karena disana sudah banyak para gadis yang menyorak kan suara nya untuk menyemangati pria idaman nya itu. Bianca tak suka dengan gadis - gadis itu, mereka selalu menatap Bianca dengan tatapan sinis nya.

" Hey... Tangkap ini !! "

Entah kenapa jantung Bianca berdetak tak karuan saat mendengar suara pria itu.

Belum selesai ia mengagumi betapa sempurna nya sosok itu, tiba -tiba seseorang memanggil namanya.

" Bianca ! "

Sontak saja Bianca pun membalik kan badan nya untuk menatap sosok yang telah memanggil nya.

" Kyungsoo ? ada apa? "

Balas Bianca sambil menatap Kyungsoo yang berjalan pelan ke arah nya. Bianca terlihat terkikik geli saat mengamati sosok sahabatnya itu berjalan pelan dia atas salju licin sambil membawa payung di tangan nya.

" Aiss... kenapa kau belum pulang? salju mulai turun lagi. Dimana payung mu? " Ucap Kyungsoo bertubi -tubi yang mana membuay Bianca tersenyum senang dengan kekhawatiran dari gadis bermata bulat itu.

" Tidak apa...aku lupa membawanya. Dan juga tenang saja aku akan segera pulang " Jawab Bianca sambil mengusap bahu teman nya lembut.

" Kau ini !! tidak bisakah kau tidak melihatnya sehari saja ? "

" Sebenarnya salah satu alasan ku selalu berangkat ke sekolah adalah dia ! "

Dengan wajah ceria nya Bianca berucap ber api api.

" Astaga...kau memang sudah jatuh hati padanya. Kalau begitu akau pergi dulu, maaf tidak bisa menemani mu "

Setelah mendapat persetujuan dari Bianca, Kyungsoo pun berlalu pergi dari area lapangan basket itu.

" Kyungsoo -yaa !!! Hati- hatii !! "

Ucap Bianca saat sosok sahabatnya itu berbalik dan melambaikan tangan mungil nya.

Setelah melihat kepergian Kyungsoo, Bianca pun membalik kan badan nya untuk menonton kembali aksi permainan basket pria idaman nya.

Namun saat ia amati dengan mata sipitnya, sosok tampan itu tak nampak di matanya.

" Ehh?? dimana dia?? "

Bianca masih saja sibuk mengamati satu per satu pemain basket di lapangan itu.

" Apa dia sudah pergi? aiss...bagaimana ini? "

Bianca mulai panik saat menyadari sosok itu tak ditemukan nya.

" Kau mencariku? "

DEG

DEG

Bianca kenal suara ini. Gadis itu bergerak pelan berbalik menatap sosok yang bersuara itu.

Bola mata Bianca tampak membukat sempurna, dan benar sosok yang kini berdiri sambil membawa payung di tangan nya adalah

" Hanbin Sonbae "

Sosok yang dipanggil Sonbae itu pun mengembangkan senyuman nya yang sudah pasti membuat Bianca tak bisa bernafas dengan benar. Dan alhasil seluruh wajahnya menjadi semerah tomat.

" Manis sekali "

Dengan senyum manis nya Hanbin menatap Bianca dengan gemas.

Dan semenjak hari itu, Bianca dan Hanbin mulai dekat satu sama lain.

Bianca mulai berani untuk menunggu acara latihan Hanbin di dalam lapangan basket bahkan ia duduk di tempat duduk pemain, itu juga atas saran Hanbin. Pria tinggi itu tak mau membuat Bianca kedinginan terkena guyuran salju di luar sana.

Bahkan mereka selalu pulang bersama-sama dengan senyuman yang tak pernah luntur dari wajah ke 2 nya.

Dan suatu hari hari yang masih diguyur hujan salju, Hanbin meminta Bianca untuk bertemu di Lapangan Basket sepulang sekolah. Karena para pemain sedang tidak berlatih karena salju cukup deras, di dalam sana hanya ada Hanbin yang tampak tersenyum manis semenjak kedatangan Bianca.

Sosok tampan itu tiba-tiba memintanya untuk menjadi kekasih nya dan tanpa pertimbangan lagi Bianca menerima perasaan itu dengan bahagia.

Sifat Hanbin yang sering bergurau membuat Bianca selalu nyaman berada di dekat nya, bahkan Bianca merasa Hanbin selalu melindunginya.

Contohnya saat tiba-tiba Bianca yang sedang duduk seorang diri di taman sambil membaca buku di kerumuni oleh gadis-gadis yang merasa marah akan kedekatan Bianca dan Hanbin.

Bianca yang tak tau harus berbuat apa hanya terdiam sambil mengepalkan tangan nya. Kyungsoo yang biasanya akan membantu kali ini tak berada di samping nya.

Namun saat ia ingin melawan omongan gadis gadis itu, tangan nya tiba-tiba digenggam yang sangat membuatnya terkejut. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Hanbin yang melakukan nya.

" Jika kalian macam-macam dengan nya, Kalian akan berurusan dengan ku. "

" Karena Bianca adalah kekasihku "

Itu adalah kalimat yang Hanbin ucapkan. Ucapan itu nyatanya mampu membuat kekhawatiran nya hilang.

Semenjak kejadian itu, tak ada seorang pun yang berani melawan titah Hanbin, Ya karena mereka semua tau jika berurusan dengan pemilik Sekolah tidak akan berakhir bagus.

Hari-hari yang mereka lalui sangat berkesan dan sikap romantis Hanbin sangat membekas di hati Bianca. Namun semua itu mulai berubah saat Hanbin lulus dan melanjutkan studinya di salah satu Universitas dan meninggalkan Bianca yang masih bersekolah di sekolah lamanya.

" Bianca .."

Bianca tampak mengembangkan senyum nya saat mengetahui Kyungsoo lah yang memanggilnya.

" Kenapa kau masih di sini? bukankah sebentar lagi bel masuk? "

Kyungsoo pun menduduk kan dirinya di kursi kosong yang bersebelahan dengan Bianca.

"Lalu kenapa kau juga masih ada di sini? "

" Ya !! aku mencarimu sejak tadi " Teriak Kyungsoo yang sukses membut Bianca tersenyum.

Ada raut wajah sedih yang Bianca sembunyikan di balik senyuman nya. Dan Kyungsoo jelas tau akan senyum palsu itu.

" Ada apa? " Nada bicara Kyungsoo cukup terdengar khawatir.

" Hanya saja..."

Buanca tak melanjutkan perkataan nya dan hanya menunduk sambil tersenyum kecut.

" apa kau merindukan Sonbaenim? " Kyungsoo pun menyenggol lengan Bianca mencoba menggoda sosok itu.

" aku sudah lama tidak bertemu dengan nya "

" kalau begitu temui lah dia " Kyungsoo pun memegang pundak Bianca.

" apa maksutmu? "

" temuilah dia di sana! buat ia terkejut dengan kedatangan mu. Pasti Sonbae akan senang " Ucap Kyungsoo semangat.

" apa tidak apa-apa ? " Bianca sedikit bimbang dengan usulan dari sahabatnya itu.

" tentu saja ! bukankah kau kekasihnya? dia pasti akan senang ! bahkan kalian sudah lama tidak bertemu "

Setelah menimbang- nimbang perkataan Kyungsoo, akhirnya Bianca menganggu

Flashback End

Langkah kaki Bianca berjalan lesu masuk ke dalam rumah. Sosok itu memasuk kan pasword rumahnya dengan malas.

" Apa itu kau Bee? "

Bora yang mendengar bunyi tombol pasword yang ditekan segera menengok melalui ruang tamu. Dan benar saja sosok putri sulung nya masuk dengan ekspresi lelahnya.

" Eomma ada di rumah? Tidak bekerja"

Bianca tampak berjalan mendekati sang ibu yang sedang asik menonton acara Tv.

" Eumm...begitulah. "

Bianca pun mendudukan tubuhnya bersebelah dengan sang ibu. Bora yang menyadari ada sesuatu hal yang salah segera menyentuh lembut pundak putri nya.

" Hey ... ada apa? "

" Tidak apa...Hanya seperti ini untuk sebentar saja "

Bianca pun menyandarkan tubuh lelahnya di pundak sang ibu. Bora yang melihatnya hanya bisa tersenyum kecil sambil terus mengusap surai putrinya seperti biasa.

" Dimana Sehun? apa dia bekerja hari ini? "

Ucap Bianca saat tak di dapati sosok adik nya itu di rumah.

" Pagi -pagi sekali dia sudah pergi. Lalu kenapa kau sudah pulang? bukan kah biasanya kau akan pergi dengan Kyungsoo setiap akhir pekan? "

Masih dengan usapan lembut di surai Bianca, Bora sesekali menatap wajah sang putri yang seperti nya memang sedang banyak pikiran.

" Tidak...Aku lelah dan ingin tidur "

Bianca pun membuka mata nya lalu berjalan menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya.

Namun belum sempat ia menaiki tangga, ponsel di dalam tas nya berbunyi.

Kerutan di dahi nya muncul saat nama Xiumin yang tertera di layar ponsel nya.

" Eonni? ada apa? "

" BIANCAA !!!! "

Teriakan Xiumin dari sebrang nyatanya tak terlalu terdengar karena suara musik yang mengentak keras.

" Ya !! Eonni ! aku tak bisa mendengarmu ! "

Bianca pun kembali berjalan ke arah kamar nya, siapa tau di dalam ruang itu ia dapat mendengar suara sahabatnya.

Setelah beberapa saat musik itu mulai ber angsur pelan dan kini suara Xiumin mulai terdengar.

" apakah kau sekarang bisa mendengarku? "

" Eonni ..sebenarnya kau ini ada dimana? " Bianca pun mendudukan tubuhnya di atas ranjang besar miliknya.

" Aku berada di Cafe salah satu teman ku , Oh ya ..apa kau ada acara malam nanti? "

" eumm...tidak. memangnya kenapa? "

" Aku sudah menduga nya "

" Ya !! sebenarnya apa yang ingin eonni katakan "

Bianca nampak tak terima mendengar pernyataan dari gadis berpipi bakpao itu. Terdengar kekehan dari Xiumin karena dapat menggoda Bianca.

" Apa kau mau membantu ku? " Kini nada bicara Xiumin tiba-tiba terdengar memohon.

" membantu apa? "

" Di Cafe teman ku ini biasanya akan ada penampilan dari seorang penyanyi, tapi malam ini salah satu penyanyi itu tidak bisa datang. " Jelas Xiumin yang langsung membuat firasat Bianca buruk.

" Lalu ? "

" aku butuh penggantinya " Kata Xiumin cepat.

" Kalau begitu carilah pengganti nya, kenapa menelfon-"

" penggantinya adalah kau " Potong Xiumin cepat yang langsung membuat Bianca memekik kesal.

" Eonni ! kenapa harus aku "

" Karena kau adalah teman ku "

" Aku tidak akan menjadi teman mu lagi "

" Ya !!! "

Kini giliran Xiumin yang memekik akibat perkataan Bianca. Sedangkan sosok gadis itu hanya tersenyum puas bisa membalas kelakuan Xiumin.

" Kenapa kau bilang seperti itu, Aku sudah berjanji kepada teman ku bahwa kau bisa "

" Maka dari itu jangan membuat janji yang belum tentu bisa kau tepati Xiumin eonni "

Sepertinya mengerjai sahabatnya ini tidak ada salahnya. Kapan lagi ia bisa melakukan hal menyenangkan ini.

" Apa yang bisa kau berikan padaku ? "

" Uhmm...bagaimana kalau aku akan mentraktirmu makan ice cream "

" eiii...itu tidak cukup untuk membayar suara emas ku ini " Tolak Bianca cepat.

" bagaimana kalau 1 minggu akan aku traktir kau makan ice cream sepuasnya "

Rengek Xiumin yang hanya bisa ditertawai Bianca dalam diam.

"1 bulan... ya 1 bulan aku akan berangkat ke sana "

" Ya ! itu terlalu lama ! Kau ingin membuatku jatuh miskin karena membiayai mu hanya untuk makan ice cream ! Aku tau kau sangat fanatik dengan ice cream "

" Kalau tidak mau ya sudah ... aku tutup du-"

" 2 minggu ! Ice cream dan juga Stroberi cake kesukaan mu ! " Ucap Xiumin final yang langsung membuat Bianca tersenyum dengan penuh kemenangan.

" Uhm...Baiklah. "

Bianca mencoba bersikap biasa saja menjawab perkataan Xiumin, padahal hati nya amatlah bahagia saat ini.

" Baiklah aku akan mengirimkan alamat nya padamu. Awas saja kalau kau tidak datang. Aku akan menyeretmu dari dalam rumah ! " Ancaman Xiumin hanya ditanggapi kekehan ringan dari bibir tipis Bianca.

" Tenang saja...aku pasti akan datang "

" Jam 8 malam kau sudah harus ada di sini. Kalau begitu aku tutup dulu "

Lalu telfon pun ditutup dari pihak Xiumin meninggalkan senyuman yang amat sangat bahagia dari Bianca.

" Uang saku ku akan aman bulan ini ! "

Pekik Bianca sambil mendaratkan tubuhnya ke atas ranjang dengan senang.

Chanyeol tampak mengemudikan mobilnya memecah jalanan kota Seoul di malam yang cukup dingin ini. Ya karena hari ini salju turun memenuhi jalanan dan rumah-rumah di kota Seoul.

Jika bukan karena seseorang yang penting ini, Pria tinggi itu tak akan mau pergi dari rumah yang hangat dan nyaman itu.

"Apa yang dia lakukan." Celoteh Chanyeol sambil mengemudikan mobil Lamborghini Veneno hitam miliknya.

" Ponselnya juga tidak aktif ,Verdammt! was ist los mit ihm?* "

Sial ! ada apa dengan nya?

Chanyeol masih saja menggerutu, sambil melemparkan ponsel nya kasar di dashboard mobilnya.

Dengan kesabaran yang hampir habis, Chanyeol menambahkan kecepatan mobilnya untuk menuju ke suatu tempat yang kemungkinan besar orang yang dicari nya itu ada di sana.

Setelah memarkirkan mobilnya, dengan celat Chanyeol berlari untuk memasuki Apartemen yang ditujunya.

Chanyeol segera memasuki lift dan memencet nomer lantai tujuan.

Dengan tidak sabar Chanyeol menunggu Lift itu terbuka. Setelah beberapa detik menunggu akhirnya pintu lif terbuka.

Tanpa basa basi lagi, Chanyeol berlari menuju sebuah kamar Apartemen bernomor 142.

Berulang ulang, Chanyeol menekan bel di kamar itu, namun tak juga sipemilik membuka kan pintu padanya.

" Ya ! apa kau tidak mau membuka nya !! " Teriak Chanyeol emosi.

" Aku tau kau ada di dalam ! Jadi Cepat buka pintunya "

Dengan emosi yang sudah di ujung kepala Chanyeol berniat untuk mendobrak pintu laknat itu sebelum sang pemilik membuka dengan santai nya.

" Hey !! Ada apa dengan mu ! "

T

B

C

Beberapa Chap depan bakal ada flashback yang nyeritain masal lalu Bianca.

Semoga kalian senang dengan Chap ini.

Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak ️

Salam ChanBaek


	8. Winter Tale Chapter 7 (02-18 17:48:51)

Winter Tale Chap 7 up !!

**Winter Tale ~**

**Author : Novita_Park**

**Cast :**

**•Park Chanyeol**

**•Byun Baekhyun as Bianca Byun**

**•Oh Sehun**

**• dll**

***Ide pemikiran dari author sendiri semoga para reader menyukai dan menghargai**

**Happy Reading**

*****

*****

*****

*****

Chanyeol tengah terduduk sambil memandang gelas berisi sampanye (minuman anggur putih) miliknya yang tinggal setengah.

Ya...Chanyeol sedang berada di suatu Club yang sering ia datangi.

"Sudahlah Loey...tidak usah kau fikirkan " Kai yang duduk di sebelah pria Park itu juga menegguk habis minuman beralkohol di gelas kecil miliknya.

" Dia adalah satu satunya gadis yang menolak ku " Gumaman Chanyeol nyatanya masih dapat didengar oleh Kai. Musik sangat menghentak keras bahkan di dalam ruang VIP yang mereka gunakan musik keras itu sayup sayup terdengar.

" Mungkin dia hanya terkejut dengan sikapmu yang tiba tiba " Jawab Kai sambil menuangkan lagi minuman nya dari botol.

" Belum ada seorang pun yang menolak pesona ku ini. Bahkan wanita di luar sana menyerahkan dirinya dengan suka rela padaku "

" Nyatanya Bianca menolak itu. "

Chanyeol yang mendengar ucapakan Kai hanya dapat terkekeh sinis.

Ia tak menyangka dapat penolakan dari Bianca dapat membuatnya stress seperti ini. Bahkan sebelumnya ia benci kata penolakan, tapi untuk gadis cantik itu ia rela mengalah.

" Lalu bagaimana hubungan mu dengan gadis bermata bulat itu? " Kini giliran Chanyeol yang menuangkan kembali minuman dari botol yang berada di hadapan nya.

" Entahlah ..."

Jawaban pasrah Kai nyatanya membuat Chanyeol tertawa lepas.

" Jangan sok menasehati jika hubungan mu saja tidak jelas "

" Du Du Bastard Loey !* "

Bajingan kau Loey !

Chanyeol yang mendengar umpatan dari sahabatnya hanya bisa terkekeh geli.

Flashback

Salju masih saja turun di kota Seoul ini, hal itu tak membuat surut semangat gadis mungil berponi yang seperti biasa akan segera berlari ke lapangan basket sepulang sekolah.

Untuk apa lagi kalau bukan menonton aksi pria pujaan hatinya.

Bianca nampak sangat antusias saat ia telah berada di area lapangan basket itu, gadis itu berdiri di balik pagar besi pembatas yng tidak terlalu jauh dari lapangan itu. Kenapa ia tak menonton di tempat penonton? ya karena disana sudah banyak para gadis yang menyorak kan suara nya untuk menyemangati pria idaman nya itu. Bianca tak suka dengan gadis - gadis itu, mereka selalu menatap Bianca dengan tatapan sinis nya.

" Hey... Tangkap ini !! "

Entah kenapa jantung Bianca berdetak tak karuan saat mendengar suara pria itu.

Belum selesai ia mengagumi betapa sempurna nya sosok itu, tiba -tiba seseorang memanggil namanya.

" Bianca ! "

Sontak saja Bianca pun membalik kan badan nya untuk menatap sosok yang telah memanggil nya.

" Kyungsoo ? ada apa? "

Balas Bianca sambil menatap Kyungsoo yang berjalan pelan ke arah nya. Bianca terlihat terkikik geli saat mengamati sosok sahabatnya itu berjalan pelan dia atas salju licin sambil membawa payung di tangan nya.

" Aiss... kenapa kau belum pulang? salju mulai turun lagi. Dimana payung mu? " Ucap Kyungsoo bertubi -tubi yang mana membuay Bianca tersenyum senang dengan kekhawatiran dari gadis bermata bulat itu.

" Tidak apa...aku lupa membawanya. Dan juga tenang saja aku akan segera pulang " Jawab Bianca sambil mengusap bahu teman nya lembut.

" Kau ini !! tidak bisakah kau tidak melihatnya sehari saja ? "

" Sebenarnya salah satu alasan ku selalu berangkat ke sekolah adalah dia ! "

Dengan wajah ceria nya Bianca berucap ber api api.

" Astaga...kau memang sudah jatuh hati padanya. Kalau begitu akau pergi dulu, maaf tidak bisa menemani mu "

Setelah mendapat persetujuan dari Bianca, Kyungsoo pun berlalu pergi dari area lapangan basket itu.

" Kyungsoo -yaa !!! Hati- hatii !! "

Ucap Bianca saat sosok sahabatnya itu berbalik dan melambaikan tangan mungil nya.

Setelah melihat kepergian Kyungsoo, Bianca pun membalik kan badan nya untuk menonton kembali aksi permainan basket pria idaman nya.

Namun saat ia amati dengan mata sipitnya, sosok tampan itu tak nampak di matanya.

" Ehh?? dimana dia?? "

Bianca masih saja sibuk mengamati satu per satu pemain basket di lapangan itu.

" Apa dia sudah pergi? aiss...bagaimana ini? "

Bianca mulai panik saat menyadari sosok itu tak ditemukan nya.

" Kau mencariku? "

DEG

DEG

Bianca kenal suara ini. Gadis itu bergerak pelan berbalik menatap sosok yang bersuara itu.

Bola mata Bianca tampak membukat sempurna, dan benar sosok yang kini berdiri sambil membawa payung di tangan nya adalah

" Hanbin Sonbae "

Sosok yang dipanggil Sonbae itu pun mengembangkan senyuman nya yang sudah pasti membuat Bianca tak bisa bernafas dengan benar. Dan alhasil seluruh wajahnya menjadi semerah tomat.

" Manis sekali "

Dengan senyum manis nya Hanbin menatap Bianca dengan gemas.

Dan semenjak hari itu, Bianca dan Hanbin mulai dekat satu sama lain.

Bianca mulai berani untuk menunggu acara latihan Hanbin di dalam lapangan basket bahkan ia duduk di tempat duduk pemain, itu juga atas saran Hanbin. Pria tinggi itu tak mau membuat Bianca kedinginan terkena guyuran salju di luar sana.

Bahkan mereka selalu pulang bersama-sama dengan senyuman yang tak pernah luntur dari wajah ke 2 nya.

Dan suatu hari hari yang masih diguyur hujan salju, Hanbin meminta Bianca untuk bertemu di Lapangan Basket sepulang sekolah. Karena para pemain sedang tidak berlatih karena salju cukup deras, di dalam sana hanya ada Hanbin yang tampak tersenyum manis semenjak kedatangan Bianca.

Sosok tampan itu tiba-tiba memintanya untuk menjadi kekasih nya dan tanpa pertimbangan lagi Bianca menerima perasaan itu dengan bahagia.

Sifat Hanbin yang sering bergurau membuat Bianca selalu nyaman berada di dekat nya, bahkan Bianca merasa Hanbin selalu melindunginya.

Contohnya saat tiba-tiba Bianca yang sedang duduk seorang diri di taman sambil membaca buku di kerumuni oleh gadis-gadis yang merasa marah akan kedekatan Bianca dan Hanbin.

Bianca yang tak tau harus berbuat apa hanya terdiam sambil mengepalkan tangan nya. Kyungsoo yang biasanya akan membantu kali ini tak berada di samping nya.

Namun saat ia ingin melawan omongan gadis gadis itu, tangan nya tiba-tiba digenggam yang sangat membuatnya terkejut. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Hanbin yang melakukan nya.

" Jika kalian macam-macam dengan nya, Kalian akan berurusan dengan ku. "

" Karena Bianca adalah kekasihku "

Itu adalah kalimat yang Hanbin ucapkan. Ucapan itu nyatanya mampu membuat kekhawatiran nya hilang.

Semenjak kejadian itu, tak ada seorang pun yang berani melawan titah Hanbin, Ya karena mereka semua tau jika berurusan dengan pemilik Sekolah tidak akan berakhir bagus.

Hari-hari yang mereka lalui sangat berkesan dan sikap romantis Hanbin sangat membekas di hati Bianca. Namun semua itu mulai berubah saat Hanbin lulus dan melanjutkan studinya di salah satu Universitas dan meninggalkan Bianca yang masih bersekolah di sekolah lamanya.

" Bianca .."

Bianca tampak mengembangkan senyum nya saat mengetahui Kyungsoo lah yang memanggilnya.

" Kenapa kau masih di sini? bukankah sebentar lagi bel masuk? "

Kyungsoo pun menduduk kan dirinya di kursi kosong yang bersebelahan dengan Bianca.

"Lalu kenapa kau juga masih ada di sini? "

" Ya !! aku mencarimu sejak tadi " Teriak Kyungsoo yang sukses membut Bianca tersenyum.

Ada raut wajah sedih yang Bianca sembunyikan di balik senyuman nya. Dan Kyungsoo jelas tau akan senyum palsu itu.

" Ada apa? " Nada bicara Kyungsoo cukup terdengar khawatir.

" Hanya saja..."

Buanca tak melanjutkan perkataan nya dan hanya menunduk sambil tersenyum kecut.

" apa kau merindukan Sonbaenim? " Kyungsoo pun menyenggol lengan Bianca mencoba menggoda sosok itu.

" aku sudah lama tidak bertemu dengan nya "

" kalau begitu temui lah dia " Kyungsoo pun memegang pundak Bianca.

" apa maksutmu? "

" temuilah dia di sana! buat ia terkejut dengan kedatangan mu. Pasti Sonbae akan senang " Ucap Kyungsoo semangat.

" apa tidak apa-apa ? " Bianca sedikit bimbang dengan usulan dari sahabatnya itu.

" tentu saja ! bukankah kau kekasihnya? dia pasti akan senang ! bahkan kalian sudah lama tidak bertemu "

Setelah menimbang- nimbang perkataan Kyungsoo, akhirnya Bianca menganggu

Flashback End

Langkah kaki Bianca berjalan lesu masuk ke dalam rumah. Sosok itu memasuk kan pasword rumahnya dengan malas.

" Apa itu kau Bee? "

Bora yang mendengar bunyi tombol pasword yang ditekan segera menengok melalui ruang tamu. Dan benar saja sosok putri sulung nya masuk dengan ekspresi lelahnya.

" Eomma ada di rumah? Tidak bekerja"

Bianca tampak berjalan mendekati sang ibu yang sedang asik menonton acara Tv.

" Eumm...begitulah. "

Bianca pun mendudukan tubuhnya bersebelah dengan sang ibu. Bora yang menyadari ada sesuatu hal yang salah segera menyentuh lembut pundak putri nya.

" Hey ... ada apa? "

" Tidak apa...Hanya seperti ini untuk sebentar saja "

Bianca pun menyandarkan tubuh lelahnya di pundak sang ibu. Bora yang melihatnya hanya bisa tersenyum kecil sambil terus mengusap surai putrinya seperti biasa.

" Dimana Sehun? apa dia bekerja hari ini? "

Ucap Bianca saat tak di dapati sosok adik nya itu di rumah.

" Pagi -pagi sekali dia sudah pergi. Lalu kenapa kau sudah pulang? bukan kah biasanya kau akan pergi dengan Kyungsoo setiap akhir pekan? "

Masih dengan usapan lembut di surai Bianca, Bora sesekali menatap wajah sang putri yang seperti nya memang sedang banyak pikiran.

" Tidak...Aku lelah dan ingin tidur "

Bianca pun membuka mata nya lalu berjalan menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya.

Namun belum sempat ia menaiki tangga, ponsel di dalam tas nya berbunyi.

Kerutan di dahi nya muncul saat nama Xiumin yang tertera di layar ponsel nya.

" Eonni? ada apa? "

" BIANCAA !!!! "

Teriakan Xiumin dari sebrang nyatanya tak terlalu terdengar karena suara musik yang mengentak keras.

" Ya !! Eonni ! aku tak bisa mendengarmu ! "

Bianca pun kembali berjalan ke arah kamar nya, siapa tau di dalam ruang itu ia dapat mendengar suara sahabatnya.

Setelah beberapa saat musik itu mulai ber angsur pelan dan kini suara Xiumin mulai terdengar.

" apakah kau sekarang bisa mendengarku? "

" Eonni ..sebenarnya kau ini ada dimana? " Bianca pun mendudukan tubuhnya di atas ranjang besar miliknya.

" Aku berada di Cafe salah satu teman ku , Oh ya ..apa kau ada acara malam nanti? "

" eumm...tidak. memangnya kenapa? "

" Aku sudah menduga nya "

" Ya !! sebenarnya apa yang ingin eonni katakan "

Bianca nampak tak terima mendengar pernyataan dari gadis berpipi bakpao itu. Terdengar kekehan dari Xiumin karena dapat menggoda Bianca.

" Apa kau mau membantu ku? " Kini nada bicara Xiumin tiba-tiba terdengar memohon.

" membantu apa? "

" Di Cafe teman ku ini biasanya akan ada penampilan dari seorang penyanyi, tapi malam ini salah satu penyanyi itu tidak bisa datang. " Jelas Xiumin yang langsung membuat firasat Bianca buruk.

" Lalu ? "

" aku butuh penggantinya " Kata Xiumin cepat.

" Kalau begitu carilah pengganti nya, kenapa menelfon-"

" penggantinya adalah kau " Potong Xiumin cepat yang langsung membuat Bianca memekik kesal.

" Eonni ! kenapa harus aku "

" Karena kau adalah teman ku "

" Aku tidak akan menjadi teman mu lagi "

" Ya !!! "

Kini giliran Xiumin yang memekik akibat perkataan Bianca. Sedangkan sosok gadis itu hanya tersenyum puas bisa membalas kelakuan Xiumin.

" Kenapa kau bilang seperti itu, Aku sudah berjanji kepada teman ku bahwa kau bisa "

" Maka dari itu jangan membuat janji yang belum tentu bisa kau tepati Xiumin eonni "

Sepertinya mengerjai sahabatnya ini tidak ada salahnya. Kapan lagi ia bisa melakukan hal menyenangkan ini.

" Apa yang bisa kau berikan padaku ? "

" Uhmm...bagaimana kalau aku akan mentraktirmu makan ice cream "

" eiii...itu tidak cukup untuk membayar suara emas ku ini " Tolak Bianca cepat.

" bagaimana kalau 1 minggu akan aku traktir kau makan ice cream sepuasnya "

Rengek Xiumin yang hanya bisa ditertawai Bianca dalam diam.

"1 bulan... ya 1 bulan aku akan berangkat ke sana "

" Ya ! itu terlalu lama ! Kau ingin membuatku jatuh miskin karena membiayai mu hanya untuk makan ice cream ! Aku tau kau sangat fanatik dengan ice cream "

" Kalau tidak mau ya sudah ... aku tutup du-"

" 2 minggu ! Ice cream dan juga Stroberi cake kesukaan mu ! " Ucap Xiumin final yang langsung membuat Bianca tersenyum dengan penuh kemenangan.

" Uhm...Baiklah. "

Bianca mencoba bersikap biasa saja menjawab perkataan Xiumin, padahal hati nya amatlah bahagia saat ini.

" Baiklah aku akan mengirimkan alamat nya padamu. Awas saja kalau kau tidak datang. Aku akan menyeretmu dari dalam rumah ! " Ancaman Xiumin hanya ditanggapi kekehan ringan dari bibir tipis Bianca.

" Tenang saja...aku pasti akan datang "

" Jam 8 malam kau sudah harus ada di sini. Kalau begitu aku tutup dulu "

Lalu telfon pun ditutup dari pihak Xiumin meninggalkan senyuman yang amat sangat bahagia dari Bianca.

" Uang saku ku akan aman bulan ini ! "

Pekik Bianca sambil mendaratkan tubuhnya ke atas ranjang dengan senang.

Chanyeol tampak mengemudikan mobilnya memecah jalanan kota Seoul di malam yang cukup dingin ini. Ya karena hari ini salju turun memenuhi jalanan dan rumah-rumah di kota Seoul.

Jika bukan karena seseorang yang penting ini, Pria tinggi itu tak akan mau pergi dari rumah yang hangat dan nyaman itu.

"Apa yang dia lakukan." Celoteh Chanyeol sambil mengemudikan mobil Lamborghini Veneno hitam miliknya.

" Ponselnya juga tidak aktif ,Verdammt! was ist los mit ihm?* "

Sial ! ada apa dengan nya?

Chanyeol masih saja menggerutu, sambil melemparkan ponsel nya kasar di dashboard mobilnya.

Dengan kesabaran yang hampir habis, Chanyeol menambahkan kecepatan mobilnya untuk menuju ke suatu tempat yang kemungkinan besar orang yang dicari nya itu ada di sana.

Setelah memarkirkan mobilnya, dengan celat Chanyeol berlari untuk memasuki Apartemen yang ditujunya.

Chanyeol segera memasuki lift dan memencet nomer lantai tujuan.

Dengan tidak sabar Chanyeol menunggu Lift itu terbuka. Setelah beberapa detik menunggu akhirnya pintu lif terbuka.

Tanpa basa basi lagi, Chanyeol berlari menuju sebuah kamar Apartemen bernomor 142.

Berulang ulang, Chanyeol menekan bel di kamar itu, namun tak juga sipemilik membuka kan pintu padanya.

" Ya ! apa kau tidak mau membuka nya !! " Teriak Chanyeol emosi.

" Aku tau kau ada di dalam ! Jadi Cepat buka pintunya "

Dengan emosi yang sudah di ujung kepala Chanyeol berniat untuk mendobrak pintu laknat itu sebelum sang pemilik membuka dengan santai nya.

" Hey !! Ada apa dengan mu ! "

T

B

C

Beberapa Chap depan bakal ada flashback yang nyeritain masal lalu Bianca.

Semoga kalian senang dengan Chap ini.

Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak ️

Salam ChanBaek


	9. Winter Tale Chap 8

**Winter Tale Chap 8 Up !!**

**Winter Tale ~**

**Author : Novita_Park**

**Cast :**

**•Park Chanyeol**

**•Byun Baekhyun as Bianca Byun**

**•Oh Sehun**

**• dll**

***Ide pemikiran dari author sendiri semoga para reader menyukai dan menghargai**

**Happy Reading**

*****

Chanyeol berlari menuju sebuah kamar Apartemen bernomor 142.

Berulang ulang, Chanyeol menekan bel di kamar itu, namun tak juga sipemilik membuka kan pintu padanya.

" Ya ! apa kau tidak mau membuka nya !! " Teriak Chanyeol emosi.

" Aku tau kau ada di dalam ! Jadi Cepat buka pintunya "

Dengan emosi yang sudah di ujung kepala Chanyeol berniat untuk mendobrak pintu laknat itu sebelum sang pemilik membuka dengan santai nya.

" Hey !! Ada apa dengan mu ! " Teriak Chanyeol frustasi.

Namun sosok itu tak mempedulikan Chanyeol yang hanya menatap pria Park itu datar tanpa berkata apapun dan langsung saja masuk kembali ke apartemen.

Chanyeol pun mengekori sosok itu, namun saat masuk ke dalam kekagetan nampak jelas di mimik muka Chanyeol.

Botol-botol minuman beralkohol tergeletak dimana mana. Banyak barang pecah berserakan yang mana mengharuskan Chanyeol ekstra hati-hati untuk melangkah.

" What the Fuck!! "

Chanyeol tak henti-hentinya mengumpati sosok yang terduduk di lantai sambil menekuk salah satu kaki nya untuk menutupi wajahnya.

" Lihat dirimu Kim ! "

Chanyeol tidak pernah melihat Kai sangat terpuruk seperti ini. Dengan rambut yang acak acakan,kemeja yang hitam yang dikenakan sudah tak terbentuk dan hanya menyisakan beberapa kancing yang masih terpasang. Dan setelah Chanyeol mendekati sosok tan itu, Chanyeol dapat mencium bau alkohol yang sangat menyengat.

" Jika bukan karena Ibu mu yang menelfonku dengan kepanikan yang berlebih itu, aku tidak akan datang kesini "

Masih tak ada jawaban dari Kai, Chanyeok mulai kehabisan stok kesabaran dengan tingkah sahabatnya itu.

" Segera bersihkan dirimu ! aku akan mengajakmu pergi ke suatu tempat " Ucap Chanyeol sambil berkacak pinggang.

" Aku sedang ingin sendiri, jadi..."

Brakkk !!!

Terdengar gebrakan keras yang mana cukup membuat Kai mendongak dan menatap ke arah Chanyeol. Pria Park itu menggebrak meja yang ada di hadapan nya tanpa melepas tatapan nya dari sosok keras kepala yang sial nya adalah sahabat baik nya itu.

**" Kau tidak patuh dengan perintahku!** " Chanyeol mengeram rendah.

Kai tau jika sudah seperti ini Chanyeol bukanlah sosok sahabatnya.

Dengan helaan nafas kasar, akhirnya Kai pun berjalan masuk ke dalam kamar nya diiringi umpatan kekesalan yang masih di dengar Chanyeol.

*** * ***

Jam di pergelangan tangan Chanyeol sudah menunjukan pukul 7.30 malam dan sudah terhitung 30 menit pria itu menunggu kedatangan sahabatnya dari dalam Apartemen.

Chanyeol sudah terpikir untuk menarik dan menghajar sosok itu sebelum pintu mobilnya tiba-tiba terbuka dan muncul lah Kai dengan kondisi yang bisa dibilang lebih baik dari beberapa jam lalu.

Surai hitam nya sudah di tata rapi, baju yang dikenakan nya hanya kaos abu-abu polos dipadu dengan jaket kulit hitam. Dan juga bau alkohol pun sudah hilang terganti dengan aroma parfum maskulin yang biasa Kai pakai.

" Aku sudah siap menghajarmu jika 1 menit saja kau tidak segera datang " Ucap Chanyeol sambil menyalakan mesin mobil nya dan mulai melajukan Mobil hitam itu memecah jalanan ramai kota Seoul.

" Sebenarnya kau mau kemana? "

Kai berucap tanpa menatap sang lawan bicara, sosok itu lebih tertarik dengan pemandangan jalanan yang tertutup salju.

" Kita akan bersenang-senang ke tempat Chen. Jadi diam saja dan tidak usah banyak bicara . "

Mobil hitam itu melaju dengan kecepatan normal.Tak membutuhkan waktu yang lama, ke 2 telah sampai di depan sebuah Cafe yang ber hiaskan lampu-lampu temaram.

Banyak orang keluar masuk dari Cafe milik salah satu sahabatnya, Kim Jongdae atau Chen.

" Jongdae sangat pintar menjalankan bisnis nya "

Chanyeol terlihat keluar dari dalam mobil nya, namun terhenti saat Kai hanya menatap tak selera ke arah kerumunan orang-orang yang berjalan keluar masuk Cafe itu.

" Hey tidak biasanya kau seperti ini ! "

" Aku sedang butuh pelampiasan dengan kekesalan ku ini " Balas Kai sambil menatap Chanyeol singkat.

" Baiklah ! aku akan mentraktirmu minum- "

" Call ! "

Tanpa aba-aba lagi, Kai langsung berjalan masuk yang mana membuat Chanyeol menatap tidak percaya pada kelakuan sahabatnya itu.

Ke 2 pria tampan itu pun masuk ke dalam Cafe.

"ohoo...lihat siapa yang datang "

Seorang pria berpakaian rapi menyambut kedatangan Chanyeol dan Kai dengan senyuman nya.

" Kau berhasil menjalan kan bisnis mu...sepertinya usahamu kini tidak sia-sia " Chanyeol berucap pada Chen yang disambut sebuah rangkulan di pundak lebar pria Park.

" Tidak hanya kau ! aku juga mampu melakukan nya ... Tapi...ada apa dengan nya?" Tunjuk Chen menggunakan dagu nya pada Kai yang masih terdiam sambil mengamati suasana Cafe.

" Tidak seperti biasanya ..." Lanjutnya lagi sambil berjalan bersama Chanyeol.

" Entahlah...maka dari itu aku mengajaknya kesini " Sedikit berbisik Chanyeol menjawab perkataan Chen dan langsung membuat pria yang selalu tersenyum itu berucap bangga.

" Pilihan yang tepat Loey ! Kalian ber 2 duduklah di sana. Aku akan membawakan kalian minuman " Setelah menepuk pundak Chanyeol singkat Chen pun berlalu pergi.

Dan sesuai saran Chen, Ke 2 pria itu pun duduk di sebuah meja yang cukup jauh dengan meja-meja lain nya, mungkin ini adalah area VIP pikir Chanyeol.

Dari tempat duduk nya Chanyeol dapat melihat dengan jelas terdapat sebuah panggung kecil untuk hiburan di Cafe yang cukup ramai ini.

Kini giliran Chanyeol untuk mengintrogasi apa penyebab kelakuan aneh dari sahabatnya.

"Sebenarnya ada apa dengan mu? "

Fokus Chanyeol tampak teralih pada sosok yang kini menghela nafas kasar.

Jik sudah seperti ini Kai tidak bisa untuk diam lebih lama.

" Aku dijodohkan "

" Kau ingin menghinaku karena ulah Ibu ku kemarin? Hey ini tidak lucu " Sambil terkekeh Chanyeol menatap Kai yang terlihat cukup serius.

" Astaga Yeol ! apakah untuk saat ini aku bisa bercanda ? "

Benar saja raut wajah Kai terlihat serius tanpa keraguan apa pun. Dan hal ini membuat Chanyeol dapat mengerti kenapa sosok tan itu bisa sangat terpuruk.

" Kapan kau dengar tentang hal itu ? "

"Kemarin "

" Apa kau akan bicara dengan Kyungsoo tentang masalah ini? "

Mendengar hal itu Kai langsung menatap tidak percaya pada Chanyeol.

" Apa kau gila!! aku tidak mungkin memberitahukan nya. Dia pasti akan menyuruhku untuk menuruti apa kata Orang tuaku"

" Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan? Diam saja ?! Lalu kau akan membiarkan gadis itu mengetahui nya dari orang lain! "

Kai hanya bisa terdiam mendengar ucapan Chanyeol. Tapi dia tak bisa untuk melepaskan Kyungsoo. Tidak untuk saat ini.

" lalu apa rencana mu? "

Sebelum sempat Kai menjawab, 2 buah gelas sudah diletakan di meja nya.

" Ohh? Park Sajang? "

Mendengar nama nya disebut, Chanyeol segera mengalihkan tatapan nya pada sosok yang berdiri di hadapan nya dengan wajah kaget.

" Xiumin? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? apa kau bekerja di sini juga? "

" Ahh tidak...aku di sini untuk membantu temanku " Dengan gelengan kepala Xiumin menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol dengan senyum yang mengembang.

" Teman mu- Apa maksutmu Chen? "

" Seseorang sepertinya sedang membicarakan ku? "

Chen nampak berjalan menghampiri meja Chanyeol dan Kai sambil merengkuh pinggang Xiumin yang mana membuat Chanyeol cukup terkejut.

" Hey apa kalian ber2 ...? " Tidak hanya Chanyeol, Kai pun sepertinya cukup terguncang dengan pemandangan yang ia lihat kini.

" Ya kami berkencan. Aku adalah seorang pria yang tidak bisa mengabaikan pesona seorang gadis. Aku tidak sepertinya" Chen menunjuk Chanyeol dengan dagu nya. Namun sosok yang dimaksut hanya tersenyum remeh.

" Dia sudah berubah.. ada seorang gadis yang telah menaklukan nya " Sambil meminum cairan berkadar alkohol cukup tinggi Kai sesekali melirik Chanyeol.

" Benarkah? Siapa? "

" Tanya saja pada kekasihmu itu. Aku rasa dia tau siapa orang nya "

" Kekasihku? Kau tau say- "

" Apakah itu benar? " Xiumin memotong ucapan kekasihnya sambil menatap Kai menuntut jawaban.

Gadis itu sebenarnya sudah menyadari sejak awal, Pria Park itu sepertinya menyukai sang sahabat.

Kai yang menyadari apa yang difikirkan gadis berpipi bulat itu hanya mengangguk sambil terkekeh menatap Chanyeol yang masih tak terusik.

"kenapa hanya aku saja yang tidak tau apa-apa " Ucap Chen kesal.

Tiba-tiba lampu panggung mulai redup, membuat seluruh pengunjung yang datang mengalihkan pandangannya secara bersamaan.

" ahhh sudah waktunya " Chen tampak mengamati jam yang melingkar di tangan kirinya.

" ada apa? " Kai tampak bingung saat merasakan suasana yang tiba-tiba tenang.

" Ini sudah jadi tradisi setiap malam kami akan menampilkan hiburan. Aku yakin kalian pasti suka " Jawab Xiumin sambil tersenyum bangga menatap panggung yang masih kosong.

" Aku? apa dia sekelas Jennifer Lopez ? "

" Ya !! jika JeLo sampai datang aku adalah orang pertama yang melarang mu untuk datang"

Omongan Chen hanya dianggap angin lalu oleh si tinggi Park. Sosok itu kembali menegguk minuman nya sampai habis.

" Dia tidak secantik dan se sexy Jennifer Lopez. Tapi aku yakin kau pasti suka "

Bersamaan dengan perkataan Xiumin, tampak seseorang yang menaiki panggung.

Sosok itu memakai dress selutut berwarna putih,dengan surai brunette nya yang ia gerai. Semua mata terfokus pada sosok itu tak terkecuali si pria Park.

" Sudah kubilang bukan? kau pasti akan menyukai nya " Xiumin tersenyum simpul saat ia lihat Chanyeol yang tak lepas memandang Bianca yang sudah bersiap untuk menyanyi.

(**Like rain Like Music By Baekhyun)**

Biga naerigo eum-ag-i heureumyeon nan dangsin-eul saeng-gagkhaeyo. .ho

_Sunyi. Hanya terdengar alunan musik dan suara merdu Bianca menggema di dalam ruangan itu._

Dangsin-i tteonasideon geu bam-e ireohge biga wasseoyo

_Nan oneuldo.. i bireul maj-eumyeo… harureul geunyang bonaeyo…_

" Bukankah suaranya sangat indah "

Chen tak bisa mengatakan apapun selain kata indah. Sungguh, meminta Bianca untuk tampil di Cafe nya adalah pilihan yang tepat.

o… aremdaun eum-aggat-eun uriui sarang-ui iyagideur-eun

_heureuneun bicheoreom neomu apeugi ttaemun-ijyo.._

Lain halnya dengan Chanyeol, pria itu stagnan terlihat baik-baik saja. Namun ada sesuatu yang aneh di dalam dirinya. Hatinya seperti tercubit oleh sesuatu tak kasat mata.

hoo… o geureohge apeun biga wass-eoyo oooo

" Kali ini kau benar Kim. Bianca memiliki suara yang lembut dan indah "

Pria Park itu tak lepas memandang gadis bermata bulan sabit itu.

*** * ***

Bianca telah selesai menyanyikan sebuah lagu yang bisa dibilang cukup sukses malam ini. Dirinya tak menyangka, setelah selesai bernyanyi banyak pengunjung yang memberinya pujian. Ia merasa sangat bahagia karena dapat menghibur banyak orang.

Dan saat ini gadis mungil itu tengah menunggu sahabatnya di suatu ruangan.

Setelah menunggu kurang lebih 10 menit, sosok sahabatnya datang sambil tersenyum lebar ke arah nya.

" Hai...kau menunggu lama ? "

" Aku sampai bosan menunggu mu ! "

" Hey itu semua juga salahmu asal kau tau! Kau membuat beberapa pria menjadi sasaran kemarahan Chen karena meminta ingin bertemu dengan mu? "

Tak merasa bersalah, Bianca malah tersenyum bangga mendengar ucapan sahabatnya itu.

Tiba-tiba pintu kembali terbuka, dan muncul lah sosok si pemilik Cafe yang beberapa saat lalu ia ketahui adalah kekasih dari Xiumin.

" Hanya 1 kata yang bisa mengungkap kan penampilan mu hari ini. Beautiful "

" Kau terlalu menyanjung Chen-ssi . Aku bukan apa-apa jika dibandingkan dengan kemewahan Cafe mu ini " Dengan senyum tulus nya Bianca menatap Chen yang juga tersenyum kearahnya.

" Tidak...tidak... Cafe ku ini tidak sebagus itu. Dan juga gara-gara kau banyak pria yang mendekati ku malam ini dan itu sangat mengganggu ku "

Bianca dan Xiumin hanya tersenyum mendengar celotehan pria Kim itu.

" maaf karena telah menyusahkan mu "

" Tidak apa...Tapi aku mempunyai 1 permintaan padamu "

" permintaan ? apa itu ? "

" Maukah kau menemui teman ku? Aku jamin dia tidak akan macam-macam padamu"

T

B

C

Next??

Siapa ya yang bakal ditemui Bianca? Apakah Chanyeol?

Lalu gimana nasip Kai dan juga Kyungsoo?

Tunggu di Chap selanjutnya ya

Aku bakal gak bisa update tiap hari tapi aku usaha ini buat tetep update. Jadi buat para reader makasih udah baca cerita ini ya... Karena kalian aku jadi semangat buat nulis

Salam Chanbaek


	10. Winter Tale Chapter 9

**Winter Tale Chap 9**

**Winter Tale ~**

**Author : Novita_Park**

**Cast :**

**•Park Chanyeol**

**•Byun Baekhyun as Bianca Byun**

**•Oh Sehun**

**• dll**

***Ide pemikiran dari author sendiri semoga para reader menyukai dan menghargai**

**Happy Reading**

*** * ***

_"maaf karena telah menyusahkan mu "_

_" Tidak apa...Tapi aku mempunyai 1 permintaan padamu "_

_" permintaan ? apa itu ? "_

_" Maukah kau menemui teman ku? Aku jamin dia tidak akan macam-macam padamu"_

Dan disinilah Bianca sekarang, berjalan bersama Chen dan Xiumin untuk menemui tamu yang disebut sahabat dari si pemilik Cafe.

" Apa kau tau siapa yang ingin menemui ku eonni? "

Bianca berjalan beriringan dengan Xiumin keluar dari ruangan.

" Aniya...aku tidak tau " Jawab Xiumin cepat.

Saat langkah kaki Bianca berjalan, banyak sekali pasang mata yang menatapnya kagum. Bukan hanya soal penampilan nya tadi yang memukau, tapi pesona nya yang cantik mengundak decak kagum banyak pria di sana.

Bianca belum sempat mengungkapkan kekaguman nya pada Cafe milik Chen itu.

Desain kayu pada dinding Cafe membuat suasana menjadi alami, bersih dan nyaman.

Namun lampu-lampu berwarna pink yang menyambut para pengunjung membuat Cafe itu tampak elegan sekaligus.

Bahkan di dalam ruangan Cafe itu ada sebuah pahatan dari emas yang berbentuk seperti burung yang tampak gagah.

Melihat burung itu, Bianca merasa akhir-akhir ia ini selalu menemukan simbol burung itu. Mungkin sedang ngetrend pikirnya.

Fokusnya teralihkan saat Chen sudah berdiri di depan salah satu meja pengunjung yang wajahnya tak bisa ia lihat. Karena sosok itu membelakangi nya.

Dari postur tubuhnya sepertinya Bianca mengenal sosok itu.

" Aku akan tinggalkan kalian ber2 "

Setelah memberikan senyum tampan nya, Chen menarik Xiumin untuk segera meninggalkan 2 orang itu.

Bianca berjalan dengan mantap mendekati sosok pria yang masih duduk itu.

" Apa anda ingin menemui- "

" Bagaimana kabarmu adik kecilku "

Sosok itu tersenyum menawan kepada Bianca yang cukup terkejut.

" Suho oppa ! " Pekik Bianca senang.

Segera saja Bianca berhambur memeluk tubuh sosok pria yang ia panggil Suho itu.

" Kenapa kau ada di sini? " Bianca mendudukan tubuh nya berhadapan dengan Suho yang tak henti-henti nya tersenyum

" Aku sudah sering datang kemari..dan hari ini aku cukup terkejut saat kau tiba-tiba menaiki panggung. Lalu aku bertanya pada sahabatku dan ternyata itu benar kau " Jelas Suho panjang lebar.

" Kau sudah mengenal Chen-ssi ? " Ucap Bianca sambil menopang dagu menggunakan kedua tangannya di atas meja yang mana membuat Suho hanya terkekeh geli.

" Uhmm tentu saja, aku mengenalnya sewaktu tinggal di China dulu " Suho mengusak surai Bianca pelan, Pria itu tak bisa menahan rasa gemas nya jika berada dekat dengan gadis cantik itu.

Mendapat perlakuan dari Suho, Bianca hanya bisa tersenyum manis. Ia sangat ingin merasakan kasih sayang dari kakak laki-laki tapi apa daya, dirinya malah yang menjadi kakak dari pria yang menyebalkan seperti Sehun.

" Aku merindukan mu oppa "

" Jika kau merindukan ku kenapa kau tidak pernah datang menemuiku di kantor eoh? " Suho mencibir omongan Bianca dengan nada kesalnya ditambah lipatan tangan nya di depan dada.

" Oppa..." Rengek Bianca sambil mempoutan bibirnya.

Suho yang memang tidak bisa tahan dengan rengekan Bianca akhirnya menyerah.

" Baiklah-baiklah...aku tau kau sibuk "

Mendengar hal itu Bianca kembali menampilkan senyum manisnya.

" Oh iya...kapan kau akan meneruskan Perusahaan Ibumu ? Beberapa kali terakhir aku rasa ibu mu cukup kelelahan . Ya kita patut bersyukur karena banyak investor yang tertarik dengan desainer kita dan ingin bekerja sama. Tapi melihat fisik ibu mu aku merasa cukup kasihan. Bahkan hari ini dia meminta ku untuk menemui Clien karena beliau merasa fisiknya kurang sehat " Memang tugas Suho sebagai asisten dari Bora untuk menangani beberapa tugas disaat Bora tidak bisa melakukan tugasnya.

Keluarga Bianca memang memiliki sebuah produk desain rancangan sendiri. Tidak terlalu besar memang, tapi akhir-akhir ini banyak orang yang tertarik dengan Brand yang di buat oleh Perusahaan BBless milik keluarga Byun.

" Hari ini eomma juga tidak bekerja...aku tidak tau kalau eomma kelelahan seperti itu"

Bianca tampak menundukan kepalanya. Ia merasa tak dapat mengerti apa yang tengah di rasakan ibu nya. Bianca hanya sibuk dengan pemikiran nya sendiri, tanpa tau apa yang tengah ibu nya rasakan.

" aku hanya...aku takut tidak bisa meneruskan bisnis dengan baik. Itu adalah ketakutan ku yang terbesar "

" Aku akan selalu mendukung mu... Tenang saja aku akan selau ada untukmu..." Suho terlihat mengusap lembut tangan Bianca yang terkepal di atas meja.

Bianca pun mengangkat wajahnya dan tersenyum kepada Suho yang juga menampilkan senyum terbaik nya.

" Terimakasih oppa...aku akan selalu membutuhkan mu "

" Kau bisa mengandalkan ku...eee apa kau tau Bianca? "

" Uhm? ada apa? " Bianca nampak kebingungan saat tiba-tiba Suho tersenyum cukup aneh kearahnya.

" Sejak tadi banyak orang-orang yang menatap ke arah kita. Mungkin mereka kira aku ini kekasih mu " Suho tertawa ringan menanggapi gurauan nya sendiri.

" benarkah? kalau begitu oppa sangat beruntung karena mempunyai kekasih yang sangat cantik ini "

Sambil memperbaiki posisi duduk nya, Bianca menampilkan senyuman nya pada Suho yang masih tertawa.

" Apalagi pria yang ada di ujung sana...sejak kedatangan mu tadi ia tak lepas menatap mu"

Suho menunjuk seorang pria yang ada di arah belakang tempat Bianca duduk menggunakan dagunya.

Karena dilanda penasaran, Bianca pun memutar tubuhnya untuk melihat sosok yang Suho maksud.

Bianca mengamati satu persatu pengunjung yang ada di belakangnya dan tepat di ujung sana hanya beberapa meja di belakang nya, iris yang amat ia kenal itu telah mengunci pergerakan nya.

" Orang itu... "

" Apa kau mengenal nya ? " Perkataan Suho nyatanya tak Bianca hiraukan karena pria yang sedang ia amati itu tiba-tiba berjalan dan mendekati nya.

Setelah kesadaran Bianca kembali, cepat-cepat tubuhnya ia putar ke arah semula dan segera menundukan pandangan nya.

Bianca dapat mendengar langkah kaki itu semakin mendekat dan-

" Hai... "

Mendengarnya saja sudah membuat Bianca gugup setengah mati.

" Ohh Hai... " Balasan sapaan Suho nyatanya didengar oleh Bianca yang masih tertunduk.

" Kau Bianca Byun bukan? "

" Kau mengenal Bianca? " Tanya Suho yang terlihat cukup terkejut.

" Ya kami adalah teman kerja ..."

Mendengar jawaban dari pria itu, Bianca pun menatap sosok itu kaget.

" Kau nampak berbeda. Aku bahkan tak mengenali mu tadi. Kau...tampak cantik "

" Chan..Chanyeol-ssi..." Gumam Bianca gugup dan ia sudah merasa pipinya tiba-tiba memanas.

Chanyeol yang mendapati pemandangan itu hanya bisa menarik ujung bibirnya singkat.

" Kenapa kau tidak bergabung saja dengan kami sejak tadi " Suho kini tau apa alasan sosok pria yang di panggil Chanyeol itu sedari tadi menatap ke arah mereka.

" Aku hanya tidak mau mengganggu kalian berdua..kalian ber 2 terlihat..."

" hahaha...ya kami terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih bukan? tapi tidak ..aku dan Bianca sudah seperti keluarga dan aku pun sudah... " Sambil memperlihatkan jari manis di tangan kirinya, Suho tersenyum maklum pada Chanyeol.

Kini Chanyeol dapat merasa lega karena di jari manis pria itu terdapat cincin emas yang melingkar di sana.

" Ayo duduklah...tak usah sungkan..."

Setelah mendapat persetujuan dari Suho, Chanyeol pun segera mendudukan tubuh tingginya di sebelah Bianca. Jangan ditanya apa yang Bianca rasakan, jantung nya tiba-tiba berdetak tak karuan.

" Aku kalian bekerja di departemen yang sama? "

"Ya...begitulah " Jawab Chanyeol cepat yang membuat Bianca kembali menatap Chanyeol bingung. Pria yang duduk di sebelahnya itu menjawab pertanyaan Suho dengan senyum yang terpatri di wajah tampan itu.

Bianca tak menyangka sosok dingin seperti Chanyeol ternyata bisa tersenyum. Dan Senyuman itu membuat nya tampah semakin menawan.

" Aku harap adik kecilku ini tak membuatmu repot "

Mendengar perkataan Suho membuat imajinasi Bianca pecah dan segera memekik heboh pada pria yang sudah ia anggap kakak.

" Bianca bekerja sangat baik..."

Dan lagi. Perkataan Chanyeol membuat efek besar pada diri Bianca. Semburat merah itu kembali muncul di wajahnya.

" Ahhh syukurlah kalau adik kecilku ini tidak membuat masalah "

" Oppa !!! "

Rengekan Bianca hanya ditanggapi tawa ringan dari ke 2 pria itu.

Setelah kurang lebih 1 jam mereka atau lebih tepatnya Suho dan Chanyeol yang berbincang bincang. Suho memutuskan untuk pergi dari Cafe itu.

" Maaf tidak bisa berlama-lama...tapi aku harus menjemput istriku " Suho memakai kembali jaket nya dan berpamitan pada 2 sosok itu.

" Hmm...cepat lah nanti Yixing eonni menunggu. " Jawab Bianca diiringi senyum nya.

" Cha...kalau begitu aku pergi dulu..."

Setelah mendapat anggukan dari Chanyeol dan Bianca, pria Kim itu akhirnya pergi.

Dan disinilah Bianca sekarang bersama dengan Chanyeol yang terlihat sedang meminum minuman nya dengan tenang.

Berbeda sekali dengan Bianca yang hanya menunduk sambil menetrlakan degup jantung nya yang semakin berdebar. Ia sendiri tak tau kenapa hal ini bisa terjadi.

" Aku tidak menyangka kau bisa menyanyi "

Perkataan Chanyeol sontak membuat Bianca mengangkat wajahnya dan betapa terkejutnya gadis itu karena wajah Chanyeol hanya berjarak beberapa centi dari wajahnya.

" I...itu ..hanya sekedar hobi "

Bianca menunduk dengan cepat. Ia tak bisa berdekatan dengan Chanyeol seperti ini. Tubuhnya mendadak lemas disaat iris hitam legam pria itu mengunci matanya.

Menyadari tingkah aneh Bianca, pria Park itu segera menarik wajahnya agar gadis itu tak selalu menunduk. Bukankah Chanyeol ingin melihat wajah cantik itu bukan?

Lama kedua nya terdiam menyelami pikiran masing-masing. Bianca dengan keberanian nya kembali membuka suara.

" A..apa kau datang sendiri? "

" Aku datang bersama Jong-in disana " Tunjuk Chanyeol dengan dagunya kearah dimana ia duduk sebelumnya.

Disana nampak Kai yang duduk seorang diri dan Bianca tau seperti nya pria itu sedang mabuk.

" Sepertinya pria itu butuh dihibur, sebaiknya kau temani saja dulu. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu Chan- "

" Bisakah kau menemaniku sebentar? "

Lengan Bianca telah ditahan oleh Chanyeol sebelum gadis itu benar-benar beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

Setelah menimbang beberapa saat , akhirnya Bianca duduk kembali membuat Chanyeol bersorak dalam hati.

" Apa kau sering menyanyi? "

" uhmm...tidak sesering dulu saat ayah masih ada..karena dialah aku jadi suka menyanyi. "

Saat menceritakan hal itu Chanyeol dapat melihat senyum bahagia terpatri di wajah cantik Bianca.

" Ahh...maaf kan aku karena menceritakan hal itu "

Bianca pun tersadar dari lamunan nya.

" Aku merasa senang karena kau telah bercerita padaku. Jangan sungkan untuk bercerita lagi karena aku ini pendengar yang baik. " Balas Chanyeol senang.

Reflek Bianca menatap wajah Chanyeol dan lagi -lagi degup jantungnya bertambah keras saat melihat senyum di wajah tampan itu.

Bianca cukup terpesona dengan senyuman Chanyeol itu. Bahkan baru kali ini ia melihat pria tinggi itu tersenyum lepas. Dering ponsel membuat lamunan nya terputus.

Dengan cepat gadis itu mengambil ponsel putih miliknya di dalam tas.

" Yeoboseyo..."

Bianca tampak menunduk saat menjawab panggilan itu namun sesekali matanya melirik ke arah Chanyeol.

"uhmm...aku sudah selesai "

Chanyeol hanya bisa terdiam mendengar gadis itu menerima telfon.

" O...baiklah aku akan kesana. Uhmm aku akan menunggu mu "

Sambungan telfon selesai. Bianca kembali memasukan ponselnya ke dalam tas.

Chanyeol sebenarnya cukup gusar, sedari tadi fikiran nya mengarah pada Bianca yang menerima telfon dari seorang pria. Atau jangan-jangan gadis itu menolaknya tempo hari karena sudah punya kekasih?

" Kali ini aku benar-benar harus pergi...Sehun akan menjemputku sebentar lagi "

Rasa lega segera menyelimuti hati si tinggi Park.

" Aku akan menemui Chen-ssi untuk berpamitan "

Bianca segera beranjak untuk segera pergi menemui Chen yang entah ada di mana. Ia tak tau harus kemana mencari sosok dengan senyum menawan itu.

"Aku akan menemanimu" Chanyeol ikut beranjak dari tempat duduknya membuat Bianca cukup terkejut.

" A..apa? "

" Apa kau tak mendengar? aku akan menemani mu"

" Tapi aku bisa melakukan nya sendiri Chan-"

Sebelum Bianca menyelesaikan ucapan nya, Chanyeol telah menarik lengan nya untuk berjalan.

Pria yang mereka cari terlihat tengah menyapa beberapa tamu. Chen tampak terkejut saat melihat kedatangan Chanyeol yang sedang menggandeng lengan seseorang di balik punggungnya.

" Ohh Loey? "

Chen mengisyaratkan tatapan nya pada genggaman tangan sahabat nya. Chanyeol hanya tersenyum tipis menyadari arah tatapan Chen yang penuh pertanyaan.

" Chen-ssi aku ingin berpamitan padamu, sebentar lagi adik ku akan menjemput " Gadis itu tersenyum pada Chen.

" Ohh Baiklah...Terima kasih karena kau mau datang ke tempat ini " Balas Chen sambil memberikan sebuah amplop pada Bianca yang membuat Bianca cukup terkejut.

"Tidak perlu melakukan nya...aku hanya ingin membantu Xiumin eonni "

" Kau sudah lebih dari membantu...terima saja " Xiumin yang tiba-tiba berjalan ke arah nya memaksa Bianca untuk menerima nya.

" Tapi- "

" Tidak ada tapi-tapi an ! "

Melihat wajah serius dari sahabatnya, Bianca pun akhirnya menerima amplop itu.

" Terima kasih...Suatu kehormatan untuk ku dapat menyanyi di Cafe yang sangat bagus seperti ini. Jangan sungkan untuk menawariku pekerjaan lagi lain waktu "

" Tentu saja " Balas Chen sambil menepuk pundak Bianca pelan.

" Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu...sampai berjumpa lagi Chen-ssi "

Setelah memberi hormat singkat, Bianca pun berbalik untuk segera pergi namun badan nya tertahan karena lengan kirinya kembali digenggam oleh Chanyeol.

" Baiklah aku pergi dulu " Chanyeol yang beberapa saat terlihat berbincang-bincang dengan Chen segera berjalan sambil tetap menggenggam tangan Bianca.

" Tunggu tangan- "

" Sudah biarkan saja dia Bianca... aku akan menjamin dia tidak akan macam-macam padamu ! " Teriak Chen yang masih didengar Bianca saat keluar dari Cafe tersebut.

T

B

C

Next??

Silahkan tinggalkan jejak ya chingu deul...

Salam ChanBaek


	11. Winter Tale Chapter 10

**Winter Tale Chap 10 UP !!**

**Winter Tale ~**

**Author : Novita_Park**

**Cast :**

**•Park Chanyeol**

**•Byun Baekhyun as Bianca Byun**

**•Oh Sehun**

**• dll**

***Ide pemikiran dari author sendiri semoga para reader menyukai dan menghargai**

**Happy Reading**

*** * ***

Chanyeol berjalan menuntun Bianca yang masih di genggam nya. Entah ke mana arah kakinya melangkah, hanya dengan menggenggam tangan gadis itu membuat Chanyeol menyisipkan senyum tipis di wajah tampan nya.

Langkah Chanyeol terhenti saat iris nya menangkap sebuah lapangan yang tak terlalu luas berada beberapa meter dari jaraknya. Di dalam lapangan itu nampak sepi dan hanya ada sebuah ring basket yang menarik perhatian Chanyeol.

Dengan tangan yang masih menggenggam tangan kecil Bianca, Chanyeol pun menarik nya untuk segera mengikuti langkah lebarnya masuk ke dalam lapangan.

Ada rasa cemas saat Bianca menyamakan langkah nya mengikuti Chanyeol.

" Chanyeol-ssi...tunggu dulu...sepertinya-"

" Sepertinya adikmu itu sedikit terlambat. Aku tau di jam seperti ini dia tengah terjebak macet " Potong Chanyeol cepat sambil menatap Bianca. Pria tinggi itu pun melepas tautan tangan mereka.

Chanyeol berjalan memasuki lapangan dan mendapati sebuah bola basket, dan segera ia ambil untuk dimainkan.

Bianca masih saja berdiam diri di pinggir lapangan tak berniat untuk menyusul Chanyeol yang asik bermain bola.

" Ayo Bianca ! " Teriakan Chanyeol nyatanya tak membuat Bianca beranjak.

Gadis itu masih mematung.

" Bianca !"

'_Bianca!! Hey!! Bianca !! '_

_'Tunggu!! Bianca !! '_

Seperti sebuah klise, bayang bayang yang selama ini ingin ia buah jauh jauh kembali berputar. Bulir bulir air matanya turun membasahi pipi tanpa sadar.

Chanyeol yang menyadari keterdiaman Bianca segera berlari dan melemparkan asal bola basket yang ia genggam.

" Bianca? "

Chanyeol semakin dilanda rasa khawatir saat melihat wajah Bianca sudah banjir dengan air mata.

" Hey ada apa? Apa kau sakit? apa aku melukaimu ? "

Lanjut Chanyeol sambil menelisik seluruh tubuh Bianca jikalau ada sebuah luka yang membuat gadis itu tiba-tiba menangis.

Namun memang tak ada yang salah dengan penampilan Bianca. Gadis itu tak menjawab dan masih saja menangis.

" Bianca ada apa? kenapa kau - "

Tak bisa berkata apa pun. Chanyeol terdiam saat tubuh nya telah diterjang oleh Bianca.

" Hiks...hikss... "

Sebuah isakan kembali terdengar membuat Chanyeol tersadar dari keterdiaman nya.

" ssstt...tidak apa-apa..."

Tangan Chanyeol reflek mengusap punggung kecil Bianca yang bergetar sekedar untuk menenangkan tangis gadis Byun itu.

Entah dorongan dari mana, Bianca ikut menyamankan pelukan nya pada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol masih mengusap usap dan menggumamkan kata- kata penenang pada Bainca sambil terfikir beberapa hal.

Apakah perkataan nya tadi membuat Bianca menagis? atau sikap pemaksanya yang membuat gadis itu menjadi seperti ini?

" Tenang lah Bee...jangan menangis lagi..tidak apa-apa, aku ada di sini "

Bee? entah kenapa panggilan itu membuat sesuatu di sudut hati nya menghangat. Karena perlakuan Chanyeol isakan Bianca mulai mereda. Keduanya masih dalam mode berpelukan satu sama lain.

" Nunna ! "

Teriakan seseorang membuat Bianca cepat melepas pelukan nya.

" a..aku...harus pulang..." Gumam Bianca yang masih menunduk.

Hanya dehaman yang menjadi jawaban Chanyeol. Namun tangan besar Chanyeol telah menyentuh dagu Bianca agar dapat melihat wajah gadis itu. Akibat tangisan nya tadi, wajah Bianca berubah merah tak lupa hidung kecil nya pun semerah tomat. Bahkan mata nya masih digenangi oleh air mata.

" Jangan menagis lagi " Ibu jari Chanyeol tergerak untuk menghapus lelehan air mata Bianca yang tiba-tiba kembali mengalir.

Mendapat perlakuan semanis ini, Bianca pun menyunggingkan senyum nya pada Chanyeol. Pria Park itu sudah cukup lega karena Bianca telah berhenti dari tangis nya.

Beberapa saat terdiam sambil menatap satu sama lain, akhirnya Bianca memutus kontak mata nya dan berlalu pergi menemui Sehun yang telah menunggu nya di samping mobil putih milik sang ibu.

Mobil putih itu berjalan melalui Chanyeol yang masih terdiam di pinggir lapangan. Pria Park itu masih memikirkan sebenarnya apa penyebab Bianca tiba-tiba bersikap aneh.

Sesuai rencana, hari ini Chanyeol berniat untuk meminta penjelasan akan sikap Bianca pada informan terbaik untuk masalah Bianca. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Do Kyungsoo, sahabat terbaik Bianca.

Setelah mencari tau keberadaan gadis bermata bulat itu, akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk bertemu di sebuah Cafe.

Saat memasuki Cafe tersebut, Chanyeol telah disuguhi pemandangan romantis antara Kyungsoo dan Kai yang asik mengobrol. Namun sosok gadis itu telah menyadari kedatangan Chanyeol dan segera menyapa nya.

" Aku tau hari ini aku telah mengganggu kencan kalian "

Ucap Chanyeol yang sudah mendudukan tubuhnya berhadapan dengan sepasang kekasih itu.

" Lalu kenapa kau masih memerintah kami untuk datang?! "

Kai nampak melipat kedua tangan nya sambil menatap Chanyeol tak suka karena telah mengganggu kencan nya.

Siapa yang tak marah? Hari libur saja ia masih harus bertemu bos nya.

" Jangan pikirkan ucapan pria bodoh ini . Kami memang baru saja berkencan dan memutuskan untuk mampir membeli kopi sebelum pulang " Jelas Kyungsoo disertai senyum tulus nya.

" Pria yang kau sebut bodoh ini adalah kekasih mu nona Do "

Jelas Kai penuh penekanan.

Chanyeol yang melihat perdebatan ke 2 nya hanya tersenyum samar.

" kalian tampak cocok "

" benarkah itu? " Tanya Kyungsoo antusias.

" Tentu saja...kau adalah gadis beruntung yang mendapatkan pria terbaik di Korea "

Omongan Kai hanya mendapati cibiran sengit dari Kyungsoo.

" Kalian beruntung memiliki satu sama lain "

Perkataam Chanyeol nyatanya membuat Kyungsoo dan Kai mengalihkan tatapan nya pada Chanyeol sedikit terkejut. Ada kesan iri yang tersirat di kalimat itu.

" Terimakasih Chanyeol-sii...dan kuharap hanya aku lah gadis yang beruntung di hidup nya "

Kai nampak terkejut dengan perkataam kekasih nya itu.

" Astaga...kau meragukan ku Kyung? "

" Siapa tau di luar sana kau bermain dengan gadis lain. Aku mendengar dari salah seorang pegawai di kantor, kau sering tergoda dan tak bisa menolak pesona seorang gadis cantik"

Kai yang mendengarnya hanya dapat menganga tak percaya. Siapa yang telah membuat gadis nya mendengar hal mengerikan itu. Ia bersumpah akan menyumpal mulut itu dengan kepalan tangan nya.

" Si..siapa yang memberitahukan mu! aku akan membuatnya tak bisa berkata kata lagi"

" Sikap mu ini menunjukan kau memang melakukan nya bodoh ! "

" aku akan menjamin nya "

Akhirnya Chanyeol melerai perkelahian itu. Ia datang menemui keduanya bukan untuk melihat perdebadatan dari sepasang kekasih itu.

" Baiklah aku akan mengambil minuman pesanan yang telah ku pesan "

Kyungsoo pun beranjak dari tempat duduknya meninggalkan Chanyeol yang nampak menatap tajam ke arah Kai.

" APA ! "

Kai yang merasa risih di perhatikan Chanyeol akhirnya bersuara juga setelah terdiam beberapa saat.

" kau belum memberitahukan nya? "

" Mana mungkin aku tega melakukan nya Loey...kau tidak lihat?? Kami sedang dalam hubungan yang baik "

Kai tampak mengamati kekasihnya yang sedang sibuk menunggu antrian nya untuk mengambil minuman.

" Apa kau sudah memberitahukan perihal Kyungsoo pada orang tua mu? "

" Tentu saja...bahkan mereka sangat dekat waktu pertama bertemu. Aku sangat terkejut tiba-tiba Ayah memberitahukan ku perihal perjodohan ini "

Kai terlihat cukup frustasi menghadapai masalahnya ini.

" Apa kau tau siapa yang akan dijodohkan dengan mu? "

" Tidak. Saat ayah memberitahukan ku aku langsung pergi dari rumah tanpa mendengar apa pun lagi "

" Bodoh ! Kau harus menemui mereka lagi "

" Hey bisakah kalian tidak mengataiku bodoh ? "

" Cha...ini minuman kalian "

Tanpa sempat Chanyeol membalas perkataan Kai, Kyungsoo telah datang sambil membawa 3 gelas minuman.

Gadis itu pun duduk kembali dan menatap Chanyeol dengan intens.

" Jadi sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau bicarakan dengan ku? "

Chanyeol nampak berdeham beberapa kali sebelum menjawab pertanyaan gadis itu.

" Ini tentang Bianca. Kau sudah tau bukan bahwa aku tertarik dengan Bianca "

Mendengar penuturan Chanyeol,Kyungsoo tampak menyunggingkan senyum lebarnya.

" Ya aku sudah menduganya. Tapi sebelumnya boleh lah aku bertanya 1 hal padamu? "

" Tentu saja...katakan " Titah Chanyeol cepat.

" Apa kau serius dengan Bianca ? "

Chanyeol yang mendengar penuturan Kyungsoo hanya bisa menarik ujung bibirnya tipis.

" Apa aku perlu menjawab nya? "

" Y...ya...tentu saja " Kyungsoo cukup gugup ditatap oleh iris Chanyeol yang sangat mengintimidasi.

"Bianca adalah satu-satu nya gadis yang telah membuat ku sampai seperti ini. Duduk bersama kalian ber 2 mencari tahu semua seluk beluk seorang gadis"

" Lalu apa yang ingin kau tau tentang Bianca? " Tanya Kyungsoo antusias saat mendengar jawaban yang cukup memuaskan dari Chanyeol.

Chanyeol teringat kembali akan kejadian semalam bersama Bianca.

" Semalam tanpa sengaja aku bertemu dengan Bianca, lalu aku mengajak nya berjalan jalan dan kami berhenti di sebuah lapangan basket untuk- "

" Tunggu dulu ! " Potong Kyungsoo cepat.

Chanyeol jelas menampilkan kerutan di dahinya dalam. Gadis itu meminta nya untuk berhenti bercerita.

" Apa kau baru saja menyebut lapangan basket? "

Dari perkataan Kyungsoo, Chanyeol menangkap nada khawatir yang lebih.

Chanyeol hanya menganggukan kepalanya membenarkan pertanyaan itu.

" Apakah...dia masih menangis? "

Chanyeol cukup terkejut mendengar nya. Kenapa Kyungsoo bisa mengetahui hal itu. Apakah Bianca telah menceritakan semuanya pada Kyungsoo?

" Bagaiman kau bisa tau? "

" Tentu saja...hal itu selalu terjadi saat Bianca ada di lapangan basket manapun "

Kyungsoo menampilkan raut wajah kesedihan. Chanyeol jelas menyadari hal itu. Ada yang tidak beres dengan sikap Bianca.

" Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi Kyung? "

Kini giliran Kai yang sedari tadi menjadi pendengar, sekarang ikut menimpali perkataan kekasihnya yang membuatnya sangat penasaran.

Jangan kan Kai, Chanyeol pun sudah dibuat penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi dengan Bianca sejak semalam.

" Chanyeol-ssi...bisakah kau berjanji padaku? "

" Janji apa? " Tanya Chanyeol bingung.

Mereka terdiam beberapa saat dengan pemikiran masing -masing.

" Berjanjilah untuk membuat Bianca kembali bahagia "

" Aku tak ingin melihatnya menangis lagi. Aku ingin tau alasan apa yang membuat Bianca bersikap seperti itu "

Kyungsoo nampak berfikir apakah Chanyeol adalah pria yang tepat untuk mengembalikan Bianca nya seperti dulu. Bianca yang selalu ceria.

" Aku berjanji " Ucap Chanyeol penuh keyakinan.

Apakah Chanyeol dapat dipercaya?

Kyungsoo akan dengan senang hati membantu jika menyangkut kebahagiaan Bianca. Lamunan nya tiba-tiba terputus karena sebuah tangan hangat mengusap punggung tangan nya dengan lembut.

"Chanyeol adalah pria yang memegang teguh apa yang telah ia ucapkan. Aku sudah mengenal nya cukup lama. Kau juga harus percaya padanya. "

Kai menatap Kyungsoo dengan senyum manis nya yang berakhir dengan anggukan di kepala gadis bermata bulat itu.

" Hal itu sudah terjadi beberapa tahun lalu saat kami masih bersekolah..."

T

B

C

Maaf nanggung ya...

Buat next Chap bakal flashback apa yang sebenarnya terjadi sama Bianca.

Jadi jangan bosan baca Winter Tale dan jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak dan kesan kalian baca WT yaa

Salam ChanBaek


End file.
